Beautiful Nightmare
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: "Sometimes,things are so different that they don't seem like they go together.But the big difference between them is what makes them great."Mr. Shue wasn't just talking about Mash-Ups there."That's not true. I kinda like her." "I just want to say how proud I am to have you on my arm in front of the whole high school.""Do you remember when the school gave us a nickname-Puckleberry?"
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 1**

"You miss it, don't you?" She whispered as she sat down besides him on the bleachers, watching as his best friend and the boy she truly loved played football.

"Hell, no," The mohawked boy shook his head as he watched the team practice. It was a terrible team, really, but it wasn't as awful with him on it. Besides the stats, though-he really did love to play the game. It was the only reason he had to go to school anymore. Well, except for the beautiful girl sitting there besides him, her hair being blown around in the wind. She was his new reason, supplying him with another extra curricular activity that could make attending his classes just a little bit more useful.

"Don't lie to me," She whispered softly, turning to face him. It wasn't said harshly, or with words that were full of vile and venom. "You miss playing, don't you?" She repeated her question once more, her dark eyes locked on his boyish face that didn't quite match his tough boy persona.

"You love him, don't you?" He asked, ignoring her question and posing one of his own. Although, he should have known right away that with a girl like Rachel Berry, he would only have some trouble of his own caused by asking her such an awkward and outright question. She had yet to reveal her true feelings about the boy he was nodding towards, standing on the football field, practicing his throws. Yet, most of the Glee club knew that this star was heads over heels in love with Finn Hudson, who was none other than the school's golden boy.

"And you love her, don't you? I mean, it's quite clear by the way you look at her. I've noticed it, just by how your eyes light up when she smiles. You love her, just as I love him, right?" She wondered, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully, her eyebrows arched curiously as she spoke.

"Well, they're both in love with one another. So our feelings don't exactly matter, do they?" He asked bitterly, his usual smirk on his face as he looked at her, his eyes full of some other kind of emotion besides jealousy, as he should be feelings because of Finn and Quinn Fabray, his alleged lover's new beau. No, instead it was bitter because she was trying to rationalize what had happened between the two of them, by saying that he loved another. And that was a lie. He had no feelings towards the golden girl.

"Being with me...it's only going to get you slushied every day. And I do not want to be the reason you're stuck being away from something you enjoy doing," She explained slowly...her voice full of caution, as if she were afraid of what she was saying and wanted to make sure every word was carefully thought out. "I just don't want to be that girl. Besides, if we both love other people, what is the point of us being together? It will only remind us of what we can't have," She sighed as she finished off her rant, a sad smile on her face. It was clear that this was, in fact, her very first break up.

"I like her-I mean, I'm attracted to her, rather," He said simply, his eyes locked on the field before him. "But I wouldn't say I love her. No, I don't love her, not really. It's just a strong feeling of lust, because, well...she's Quinn Fabray and it's pretty much wired into every boy at McKinley to feel that way about her," He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. This entire thing was true, of course, because his secret passion-his true love-was all wrapped up in being centered around Rachel Barbra Berry. "And, I really do want to try to make things work with you," He whispered softly, turning his head so that his hazel eyes were now locked on her profile as she stared out at the crowded football field.

"Because we're both hot Jews?" She wondered, smiling playfully at him as she turned around to face him, a slight giggle being released, most likely against her very will.

"Yes," He nodded, extremely serious. She laughed as she reached out to slug him playfully on the arm. He intercepted her punch with a quick grab of the wrist, pulling her onto his lap and smiling at her. "Because we are both _extremely _hot Jews," He growled into her ear and smiled as she squealed out a giggle as he kissed her neck, biting it slightly, right there on school ground, breaking many school rules.

"NOAH!" She shrieked quiet loudly as she laughed, swatting at him to get him to stop. He grinned, kissing her on the cheek swiftly. He loved it when she called him Noah. He just loved how it sounded, and loved knowing that she had her own private nickname for him, that nobody else was able to call him.

"Shush," He shushed her, leaning in close to her again, feeling Finn Hudson's eyes locked on them. "We can discuss our relationship later. Right now? All I want to do is kiss my girlfriend," He smirked as he leaned in, kissing her long and hard, right on the lips as he placed his hands around her waist, holding her in a tight prison that was made only of his arms. She responded with wrapping her arms around his neck quite swiftly, enjoying the kiss and letting her tongue playfully tease him, right at his lips. He smiled into it and sighed as she slowly pushed him away.

"So, I'm your girlfriend?" She wondered, a playful smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Babe," He sighed, scooping her up to her feet and standing up to join her. "You're most definitely my girlfriend," He whispered, placing his hands on her hips as he kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 2**

"You're dating Puck?" The door to Rachel Berry's locker slammed shut and she jumped slightly, bringing her hand to her throat and biting her lip to compress a loud shout. "Well? Are you?" Finn Hudson asked, looking down at the short brunette, his arms crossed briskly over his broad chest. Rachel looked up at him, mesmerized by his dark, deep eyes. "Dammit, Rachel, answer me!" He swore, shaking his head at her. "Are you seriously dating _Puck," _his fists shook as he said the name of his supposed best friend. Rachel had never actually seen Finn this mad before. She was shocked that he was reacting so...angrily and with so much passion because of her new choice of boyfriends. He almost seemed...jealous, but she quickly shook that thought off. It just seemed much too good to be true. After all, he had the amazing Quinn Fabray.

"What does that matter to you?" She wondered. "You and I shared a kiss-a few of them, and a few dates as well, I will admit, but you're with Quinn. You chose the path you wanted to take, and now, I have chosen my own," She explained, trying to rationalize what was happening around her. "And I really do not appreciate you saying Noah's name in such a vile fashion, when he is supposed to be your best friend." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rach," Finn sighed. She sighed, tilting her chin upwards to face him and waiting for his next response patiently. "I care about you, I really do. And I don't want you to get hurt. I...I like you, Rach, I really do...but-"He began, but Rachel had heard enough.

"But you slept with Quinn and got her pregnant. Now, it's about time you owned up to your responsibility and tried to remain true to Quinn, alright? You cannot keep going back and forth between us. Honestly, I would think that my relationship with Puck would help you realize that, but apparently not." She shook her head.

"Rach, you aren't being fair, here. I mean, I never even slept with Quinn. It was because of the hot tub and-"

"Oh my god, are you stupid?" Rachel blurted. "That is _such _a terrible lie. If Quinn is pregnant, then _you _slept with her, if you're the father, understand? If you really did not sleep with her...well, it's a bit like this." She sighed before she began to explain it to him in terms even he could understand. "There's a man in a forest and he has an umbrella. There is a tiger approaching him and he triggered the umbrella. The tiger fell down, dead." She said.

"That's not possible. Somebody else must have been there with a gun and pulled the trigger," He shook his head at her.

"Exactly," She leaned in close to him and winked before turning on her heel and walking away from him, towards where Puck was waiting a few steps away, having seen her and Finn in conversation, understanding that they would need a little bit of time alone. He understood that Finn would be jealous and that Rachel would have a few things to say.

"What did he want?" Puck asked, acting as if he hadn't heard the entire conversation between Finn and Rachel. He was doing quite a good job of playing pretend, actually. He was quite stressed out, knowing that Rachel must have some doubt in her mind that Finn was in fact the father of Quinn's baby. If she really put her mind to it, he was sure she would be able to connect the dots to realize that Puck, was actually the father. He just needed to find a way to either tell her before she found out, without making her angry, or keep her from ever finding out.

"Just to ask if it was true," Rachel shrugged, stepping into Puck's outstretched grasp so that his arm was resting on her shoulders. "Personally, I don't think it's really any of his business, being as he's with Quinn," She shrugged. "And they're having a child together. Honestly, if somebody is having a kid with a girl-especially in high school-they should stick by her side and not go off and cheat or try to get with some other girl just because he can. That's just wrong. He has a responsibility to the girl and the child, you know what I mean?" She asked, tilting her head up at him with that innocent smile taking over her face. "Right?" She asked, her brows starting to furrow in confusion at his lack of response.

"No, no-I mean, yes, I totally understand. I agree with you one hundred percent," He said quickly. Really, though, he was stuck in deep thought. If Rachel found out the truth, she would leave him.

"Are you okay? You're acting a little weird," She frowned, shrugging out of his grasp and taking his hand in her own.

"Yeah, just thinking," He replied, looking down at his beautiful girlfriend who was brilliant and full of talent. He was so lucky to have gotten a girl as sweet and wonderful as she was. And, being Noah Puckerman, the odds were that he would lose her almost instantly, because he screwed up almost everything.

"What about?" She wondered, smiling up at him once again with a smile that reached her eyes, brightening up her entire face. Puck had to smile as well. Rachel just had this way of making him a better person. Everything he hated about himself didn't exist as long as Rachel was there, because he must have some good in him to have earned a relationship with a girl as lovely and incredible as she was.

"About you," He said, loving the way she began to blush at such a simple answer. "And how lucky I am to have a girl like you. And wondering how soon and how badly I'm going to screw everything up," He admitted. It wasn't completely true, but it was partially true, and that was better than a total lie. And it also happened to be closer to the truth than anything else he could have said without telling her the exact thing that Quinn wanted nobody to know. His lie was actually keeping a secret that was not his to tell. He wasn't wrong in doing this. He was actually right.

"What makes you think you're going to screw up?" She asked him, a serious expression on her face.

"I screw everything up," He shrugged. "I'm just like my father. I'm a screw-up. I'm a Lima loser," He sighed, remembering the conversation he had had with Quinn, where he'd realized what a bitch she really was.

"That's not true," Rachel frowned, stopping her strides and turning to face him. Puck turned around and put his back to the lockers, facing her as well. "Who told you that? You shouldn't believe that, because it isn't true. You have a wonderful voice, you're a great dancer, you're an incredible football player, you're quite smart, you have a job and work hard for your money...Puck, you are a wonderful person. So a few bad things have happened to you in your life. That doesn't make you a screw up," She said, her eyes narrowed at him in anger. "I want to know who told you that, right now," She requested. He loved how her eyes were filled with rage that somebody had made him think so lowly of himself. He smiled to himself as he shook his head, leaning in and kissing her, right there in the hallway-marking Rachel Berry as Noah Puckerman's girlfriend right then and there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Nightmare**  
**A Glee Fan Fiction**  
**Chapter 3**

"We need to talk," He sighed as he made his way towards the blonde image of perfection who could part McKinley high students like the water molecules in the Red Sea. He sat down besides her in the library, where she could pretty much always be found studying, no matter when it was during the school day. He, on the other hand, was nothing like that. The couple couldn't consist of two more polar opposites.

"What about? Oh, god, please tell me you did _not _lose your job at the Olive Garden? Or worse...oh, please, please _please _don't tell me that you told your _mother _about what's happening," The bright eyed temptress prayed as she closed her eyes and pressed her perfectly manicured fingers to her temples.

"We never had sex," He said, pointing out the obvious. Of course, even though he'd whispered it, with his deep voice and the silence of the library, she was sure that at least five other people had heard his words.

"SHUSH!" She shushed him, looking around frantically while trying to keep her cool. "Yes, I understand that," She said slowly, taking a deep breath as she tried to relax. "But I already explained the whole ordeal with the hot tub, remember?" She prompted, a hopeful smile on her face that matched the encouragement of a tutor for a very dim student right before an exam. He hated it when she gave him that look.

"That's not possible. It's like..."He paused as he tried to remember exactly what it was the brunette that he had such strong feelings for had told him, but found himself drawing a blank. "Well, I can't remember the exact anatomy-"He began, but she cut him off with a sigh.

"Analogy?" She wondered, correcting him without any hesitation.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," He said in a rush. "But, anyways, it's not possible that I'm the father if we never had sex, because sperm don't swim. What, do they put on little floaties or something? No, it's impossible!" He shook his head. "Which means you cheated on me, and slept with somebody else when you made me wait. And now you want me to deal with the consequences so you don't come off looking worse than you already do," He said, smiling quite proudly with himself for coming up with this realization.

"So?" She asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows. "What's this all about? Are you breaking up with me? Because nobody's going to believe you. You'll look like the ass who dumped his pregnant girlfriend," She smirked. "Or is this just revenge for how awful I've been treating you? Because I'm sorry about all that, but I'm under a lot of stress and my hormones are _not _helping matters, you know?" She sighed, softening up a little bit and smiling that dazzling smile at him. He shook his head. He wasn't allowing that smile to fool him anymore.

"You cheated on me," he pointed out. "I have a right to be angry for any reasons I'd like, and I have many reasons, actually." He said, a hardened expression on his face.

"You cheated on me with Rachel," She pointed out innocently as she stared at her nails, a bored smile on her face. It was clear that she thought she had him exactly where she wanted him. He was not going to allow her the satisfaction though. He wouldn't give her any more power over him.

"We kissed. We didn't sleep together. I'm not having a kid with her. And I stopped everything as soon as it happened, because I just want to be with you. But not anymore. Because you cheated and you're-"he began to rant, but he was cut off, as always when it came to her. She thought she was always right. She liked to have all the control. That was probably why she chose him as her boyfriend and him to be the father, despite what DNA may argue.

"Cheating is cheating, no matter what actually happened. You cheated, just the same as I did. I didn't get angry, so I don't understand why you are," She shrugged.

"Nobody said I was angry!" He snapped at her. He was slowly getting angry, but that was because he was now being accused of being angry. He hated it when she did stuff like that. "I'm not angry. I just want to understand what's going on. I just...I don't want to look like an idiot when the truth comes out, because it will eventually," He told her.

"What do you want to know?" She relented at last. He sighed in relief as he took a deep breath. She raised her eyebrows as if to tell him that she was waiting. She was always impatient.

"I just want to know who you cheated on me with, and why," He glared at her.

"Finn," She sighed, shaking her head. "You're such a sweet guy," She smiled at him. "That's only going to ever come back and bite you right in the ass, of course," She shrugged. "But, it's still a nice feature to have," She assured him.

"Quit stalling. Who did you cheat on me with? And why did you need to go somewhere else to get what I was offering you constantly? Come on, Quinn...wasn't I good enough for you?" He asked, even though he honestly didn't care the reason. He just wanted a reason if he was right about who the real father was.

"You wanna know who the father is?" Quinn sighed. "Fine," She smirked at him and leaned in close. She was sure this would bug him, especially with who his lover's new boyfriend was. "It's Puck," She hissed before gathering her things and walking away, leaving him alone in the one place he never thought he'd actually be sitting in, no matter what the circumstances were. These circumstances only made it all weirder for him.

"Why is it always Puck?" He growled as he tried to figure out what made Puck so special that he always got the girls that Finn wanted for himself. "What does he have that I don't?" He wondered. Only one answer came to mind though.

_Rachel Berry_


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
CHapter 4**

"I know what you did," Finn Hudson said, glaring at Noah Puckerman at his locker the next day. Noah sighed as he stared at his ex-Glee club mate, ex-Football teammate and ex-best friend. He really had no idea what dirt he could possibly have about Puck, because the only mistake Puck had recently made would not be revealed to Finn without news of a Quinn and Finn break-up almost immediately afterwards.

"You mean Rachel? Because she happens to be a _who. _You should use the proper terms when describing people and things," Puck taunted his stupid used-to-be best friend. He could always have some fun with him, after all.

"What-you-are you...You slept with _Rachel?" _Finn sighed in exasperation, a confused, defeated look on his face. His confident smirk that told him he would be ruling the school with the newest catch on his arm was gone now. He would have Quinn, the pregnant girl who was not having his baby as everybody thought, or nobody at all.

"Did I say that?" Puck asked, a sly smile on his face as he tilted his head to the side. "Because I don't recall saying that. Although...I, mean, for all I know, I could be saying that sooner rather than later," He smirked at the tall boy who was believed to the the school's golden boy. That was fine with Puck. He'd rather be the school's bad boy and dating the school's good girl, having the most cliche-d and believably most romantic relationship in the entire school. It made what he and Rachel had special, after all. It made everything he would have to go through to make it work out, absolutely worth it.

"She's not like that," He said, shaking his head roughly, as if he didn't want to even consider it. "She wouldn't sleep with _you," _He argued, implying that there was absolutely no way that Rachel Berry would ever want to sleep with Noah Puckerman.

"Really? Are you so sure that she's that repulsed by me? Because, if I remember correctly, she happens to be _my _girlfriend," He snarled, putting his face close to Finn's. "And you know what? I'm sick of you trying to ruin every speck of happiness that comes my way. I love her. I really do like her and I actually care about her. Unlike you, all I want is to be with her and see her happy. So stop trying to wreck it, because I'm not going to let you, alright?" He narrowed his eyes before turning away from Finn to walk away and leave him behind. It was a rather symbolic moment, because it showed that Puck was moving on and moving away from the boy who had once been his best friend.

"What about Quinn?" Finn asked, causing Puck to pause. "Did you say all that about her? Did you make her feel special and loved, like you do with Rachel?" He taunted, causing Puck to turn around. "Yeah, I thought so," Finn smirked. Puck wanted to slap himself. It was clear that he had put himself exactly where Finn had wanted him.

"What are you talking about?" Puck whispered.

"I know the truth. She thought you were a loser. Nothing more than a Lima loser, and that's why she didn't want you to raise the baby. Because she knew the truth, too. You're pathetic and you don't do love. All you do is fall for girls and make them a part of your game. And I'm not letting you hurt Rachel, too," Finn said, crossing his arms over his chest tightly. "I'm going to let her know the truth too," He smirked.

"Quinn told you I was the father?" He said, the words barely audible. "She told you that the baby's mine..."He almost choked on the final word.

"Yes," Finn smirked, looking quite proud with himself. "And now _I'm _going to tell Rachel," He said proudly.

"You're willing to hurt Quinn like that? Do you know what people are going to say about her if you do that? It's going to be all over the school, that she cheated on you with me-and you won't look like the good guy, like you think. People are going to talk shit about you as well as Quinn and I. And you're going to hurt Rachel, too," He pointed out, trying to buy some time. If he could tell Rachel himself, perhaps everything could be savaged and fixed. Maybe, if he told her himself, she wouldn't leave him. He just had to give it a chance.

"I...I didn't...people would say stuff because you got Quinn drunk and-that's not what happened. Why was I so stupid as to think she didn't really cheat on me?" He sighed, muttering the words to himself. Puck almost felt a little bad about it all, but he couldn't bring himself to care that much.

"Because you're an idiot," Puck muttered.

"I just...I didn't think about how this could hurt Quinn and Rachel...I just...shouldn't Rachel know the-god, this is so confusing!" He snapped, turning and punching a locker. "But, you know what?" Finn asked, looking at Puck. "I don't care, then. If Quinn cheated on me, then whatever-she deserves to be hurt, because I'm hurt, too," He responded. "And I'll be there for Rachel, so don't concern yourself too much on what people have to say to her," He smirked pleasantly.

"Finn," Puck sighed, trying to remain calm. But he couldn't do it. He snapped then, turning on Finn and pining him to the locker he'd been leaning against. "If you give Rachel so much of a hint as to what really happened, I swear to _god _I will kill you," He glared, his arm pinning Finn's neck to the locker, close to strangling him.

"Screw you," Finn managed to gasp out, but Puck knew that there wouldn't be any trouble form him. He was too afraid of Puck for that to happen. Puck released him and turning around.

"Can Rachel do it?" He tossed over his shoulder. He knew it was a low blow, and probably not in his best interest, but he couldn't help it. Finn had just made it too easy for him. He didn't stick around to hear Finn's response, though, because he didn't have the time. Rachel was waiting for him outside to get a ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 5  
_A/n: I just realized that I mixed up where Wheels was placed in season 1 and thought it was the episode BEFORE Mash-Up, when it was the episode AFTER. So, can we all just act as if it really did take place BEFORE Mash-Up? _  
**

_BALLADS_

That was the word that William Schuester wrote on the white board centered in the Choir room during Glee rehearsal about a week after Finn had learned the truth about the pregnancy, Rachel and Puck had officially begun to date, Finn and Quinn had broken up, and Finn and Puck's argument in the hallway.

"Oh, I love ballads! They're kinda my thing," Rachel said, informing all of the glee club members around her.

"Well, they're now an official requirement for Sectionals," Mr. Shue told them all with a small smile. "So, I figured we could all use some practice on them-yes, even you, Rachel," He sighed as her mouth opened to defend herself. She shut it with a glare towards the teacher.

"Why are we even bothering? The club might as well be shut down. We don't have Finn, so how are we supposed to compete at Sectionals?" Quinn asked, pushing a strand of perfect blonde hair behind her ear. "We need twelve members, don't we? I count eleven. Brittany, Santana and me," She began to count. "Puck, Mike, and Matt," She went on. "Artie and Kurt," She added. "Mercedes, Tina and Rachel," She added with a smirk. It was clear that she'd said everyone's names in groups, dividing them into their social rankings.

"Is there a reason you had to say all of our names like that?" Santana wondered, glaring at Quinn. While Santana had clearly been placed in Quinn's group-the popular group-she still was upset about that. Ever since Puck and Rachel had begun their relationship, she'd been nothing but nice to Rachel, acting like close, almost best friends.

"It was just simpler to-"

"Do _not _give us that bull shit," Santana Lopez snapped, jumping to her feet. "I understand that everyone's supposed to be nice to you-to your face-and be all sympathetic and crap because you went and had sex like a slut and got pregnant, but I'm not like that," The latino glared.

"Hey, Satan," Puck spoke up softly.

"What?" She whirled around and glared at her ex-sex buddy. "What could you possibly have to add to any of this? I think I've got it covered, alright? I'm not your sweet, innocent little girlfriend, I'm a bitch. And I'm working on turning her into one, too. She's gonna need to know how to do it with ass holes like this little slut around, after all. I mean, she's pregnant and she has nothing but-"Santana began to rant, but Puck cut her off.

"Shut up and lay off of her," He whispered, glaring his most wicked glare at the girl. Rachel frowned in confusion, sightly shocked that Puck would defend Quinn after all she'd done to her.

"Why are you defending Quinn? You're supposed to defend your _girlfriend! _Not your ex best friend's baby-oh my, god," Santana paused. "Finn's not the-"

"SHUT UP!" Puck shouted at her.

"Noah...what's going on?" Rachel asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, Puck, what's going on?" Quinn smirked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back in her chair.

"Guys? We have an assignment that needs to-" began, but nobody was paying him any attention. They were all too worked up in the current drama that was unfolding around them.

"Okay, _slut _stop interfering with their relationship!" Santana whirled around to glare at Quinn.

"Santana, that's quite enough," Mr. Shue said.

"No, you know what," Kurt spoke up. "It's about time somebody stood up to that bitch. She walks around like she's all high and mighty and better than all of us. Well, she messed up too, and we're just all supposed to act like it never happened? No, I'm not letting her act superior to me when she's clearly just as messed up as the rest of us!" Kurt stood up.

"Will you all lay off of her?" Puck snapped.

"Noah? What's happening?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Puck," Quinn smirked once more, enjoying the show that was unfolding around her. "Tell her what's happening," She prompted.

"Quinn, that is enough!" Mr. Shue snapped.

"Noah Puckerman, if you don't tell me what's happening right now I swear to-"Rachel began but Brittany cut her off quickly.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Brittany Pierce spoke up softly Everybody turned to her in a confused, shocked sort of way. How was it that Brittany, sweet, innocent, confused Brittany, knew what was going on when nobody else could figure it out. "What? It's obvious, isn't it?" The blonde haired, blue eyed cliche asked. "Puck's the father, not Finn," She explained.

"Britt!" Puck snapped, turning around to face the cheerleader in anger.

"What? We're not speaking the truth anymore?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"Is it true?" Rachel wondered, turning towards Puck, her voice soft and her eyes filled with sadness. It killed Puck to look at her. He had to look away. "Puck," She said. That one word, that nickname, told him just how hurt and angry she was. "Is it true?" She repeated.

"It's true," He nodded, his voice low and shallow. Rachel didn't need to hear anymore. She jumped to her feet and ran off, fleeing the choir room which had always been her safety net and running away, to the bathroom where she'd cleaned the slushy from Puck's hair when they'd first gotten together. She fell right to the ground in a corner and held herself into a ball, her head resting on her knees as she cried.

"You're an ass," Santana said to Puck, back in the choir room before she took off sprinting after the girl who was her newest best friend, next to Brittany, of course.

"RACHEL!" Puck screamed, running after Santana in a chase to try and win back the girl he loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 6**

"What do _you _want?" Noah Puckerman sighed, as he turned around to spot Finn Hudson located besides him as he stood at his locker about two months later. Rachel hadn't spoked a word to Puck since their break-up, but she hadn't left Santana's side either. She was currently in a relationship with Finn Hudson, who had rejoined the Glee Club right before Sectionals, leading them to a victory with a Rachel solo to _Without Out_ from RENT_ f_or the ballad and a duet by both of them when it came to the song _As Long As Your Mine _from the musical _Wicked. _Their group number had been _What You Own _from the musical RENT, which had been led mostly by Puck himself, with Finn, unfortunately as his duet partner.

"You lost her," He smirked at the boy who had once been his best friend, before he's tried to steal the love of the giant's life and had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. In his eyes, Puck deserved exactly what he was getting.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Puck rolled his eyes as he slammed his locker shut and turned to walk away. He barely ever spoke to anybody at school, and he didn't care for making Finn an exception to that. He was just too heartbroken to worry about anything besides his pain.

"It's because I was right, you know," Finn called after him, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck sighed as he turned around to face Finn, a tired expression on his face. He'd been having trouble sleeping since his break-up with Rachel. He'd been having trouble doing most things since the break-up, actually. He was barely eating, and it was probably a good thing he hadn't been placed back on the football team, because his cordination was off as well.

"I told you that you were nothing more than a Lima loser, remember? I said that was why Quinn didn't want you raising the baby. She wanted _me _to raise the baby. And Rachel? Well, you lost her because you're a screw up. You mess up everything. All the time." Finn smirked. He know that he was speaking each and every one of Puck's greatest fears about his personality and his own flaws. They'd learned a lot about each other when they had been friends. "And you know it too. That's why you do what you do," He shrugged, his voice softening a tad.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Puck shook his head.

"Maybe you'll see when you stop trying to escape your pain," Finn shook his head in disgust at the boy who was now just an empty shell of Mckinley's local bad ass. "Maybe if you just took a little while to think about what you were doing and how it could-"Finn began, but Puck had heard enough.

"Who are you to tell me what I know? What I should do?" Puck glared at him, refusing to look up at Finn, despite their height difference. It would just show Finn exactly what his advantage was if things got violent.

"A friend," Finn whispered, shrugging slightly with his dopey grin in place.

"But who, Finn are you? Finn's got his game. Finn's got his talents. Finn _hides _in his victories," Puck snarled at him, slightly disgusted with the guy that he had once called his best friend, for years of his life. He couldn't even bring himself to remember what had ever made them friends, when their lives were just so different from one another's.

"Hides?" Finn let out a bitter laugh, shaking his head. All signs of friendship and surrender were gone now. They were not going to be allies any longer. It was war now. "From what?" He challenged.

"From facing your failure?" Puck shrugged, pretending to be taking a wild guess. "Facing your loneliness? How about the fact that you live a lie? Yes, you live a _lie," _Puck growled towards Finn. And this was true, but it was clear that Finn didn't care about any reasons for it.

"And you? You're always preaching not to be numb or anything, but you go off and detach yourself from feelings that could hurt you. You detach yourself from human emotions," Finn shot back at him.

"Maybe it's because I'm the one of us who's had the most pain?" Puck asked.

"You still love Rachel. She still loves you," Finn whispered. "The question is...are you jealous, or are you afraid of getting hurt?" He asked.

"I'm done talking to you, okay?" Puck shook his head as he turned around and started to walk away again.

"HEY!" Santana called to him. Puck turned slightly and approached the latino who had been watching the entire scene. "For somebody who's always been let down, who's the one turning his back on the person he loves and leaving?" She wondered.

"Forget it, Satan," Puck sighed, shaking his head.

"I'll tell you why," Finn smirked, smiling brightly at them. It was clear he had something else to add to the fight that had clearly been unfinished on his own part.

"I don't believe I asked your opinion," Santana sighed, shaking her head.

"It's because he's nothing more than a pathetic, stupid, worthless, Lima Loser who's never going to amount to anything else besides buying beer for minors outside of the 7-11 for a tip on where the party that night is," Finn smirked, crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Shut up!" A shrill, high voice shouted and the group turned around to notice Rachel Berry standing there in her now typical, dark colored outfits. She wore a deep red plaid short skirt with a black v-neck tee shirt sweater and her hair was held back in a matching plaid head band. "Puck's not a Lima loser, Finn! He's not worthless, and that's a horrid thing to say! I don't want to be with somebody who's going to talk like that about other people, out of pure jealousy and spite," She glared at him.

"Whatever-I've been cheating on you with Quinn anyways," Finn smirked, as if he'd been the one to have the upper hand, before holding his hands up in a sign of surrender and walking away. Santana reached out to hold Puck back as he lunged towards Finn, seeing the hurt that flashed briefly through Rachel's eyes. Puck curled a fist and Finn sped up his pace before hurrying away and out of sight.

"Rach...you heard?" Puck asked her, softly.

"Every word," She nodded, her voice tense and brisk. It was clear that this conversation was highly awkward for both of them, and Santana used that as her time to make a clean escape.

"I meant it...I do love you, but I've been through-"Puck began, but Rachel cut him off.

"Puck, please just don't worry about it, alright? It doesn't matter. We're done and I'm not going back again, because going back to an old relationship is like re-reading a book. You already know how it ends," She explained swiftly before turning around and walking away, leaving him there on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 7**

__It was a few months before Regionals when Rachel's new boyfriend, the star of Vocal Adrenaline, entered the picture, coming in to attend McKinley, to help make her dreams come true. It sickened Puck almost as much as it sickened Finn to see how Rachel and Jesse seemed to have the perfect relationship that they'd both wanted with her.

But, the next chapter in the story of Puckleberry's sophomore year relationship begins with the Glist. The Glee list, rating each and every member of the Glee Club by their 'bad ass-ness'.

Puck was walking through the school, early, as he typically did now that he had pretty much no life, when he spotted the piece of white paper taped on Rachel's locker. He couldn't help but approach it, studying it with curiosity. It was some type of "GLIST", whatever that meant. Followed by the title, was a little quote, saying "What's Hot and What's Not." Just this piece of paper being placed on Rachel's locker wouldn't normally bother him, but when he read it, he realized just how stupid this list was, and how much it could hurt Rachel, especially with it being placed on her locker.

_1) Quinn Fabray +45  
2) Santana Lopez +43  
3) Noah "Puck" Puckerman +38  
4)Brittany Pierce +35  
5)Jesse St. James +29  
6)Finn Hudson +19  
7)Mike Chang +11  
8)Matt Rutheford +5  
9) Rachel Berry -5_

He was fairly certain that the list had not been made to solely humiliate Rachel in front of the entire school. It probably had some other purpose that went much deeper than trying to hurt Rachel, but it would end hum embarrassing her, none the less. And he wasn't going to let that happen. So, he removed the paper from her locker and placed it neatly on the wall besides it. Perhaps it would have been smarter to toss the paper away, but it was quite bothersome for him, distracting him quite a bit that he had only ranked as the third most bad ass member of the Glee Club, with a ranking of only 38. Sure, maybe losing to Santana would be alright, but losing to Quinn, and by so many points? No, that didn't make sense. It actually made him wonder.

But, he shook that off as the hallways started to flood with people and he made his way towards his first block class, his head held low, as was his new custom. After all, what reasons did he have to be happy and hold his head up proudly after his biggest mistake? Especially when the girl he'd lost was now walking around with somebody else, practically flaunting her new relationship right in his face as if she didn't expect him to be bothered by the break-up.

Of course, he highly doubted that Rachel knew that Puck loved her-truly, honestly loved her. After all, she'd never admitted that to him. Sure, she'd said that she cared, but it was pretty much her saying that they were nothing more than friends when she spoke about their relationship standing. It was clear that she was still in love with Finn. And now? She didn't love Finn. She didn't love him either. She didn't even like either of them all that much. She was now head over heels in love with Jesse St. James, who, to be frank, reminded Puck of a vampire.

* * *

"Who put this up? Figgins is threatening to shut down the Glee Club, because of this list. It's serious," Mr. Shue ranted as he entered the room.

"What's serious is that I wasn't any higher than third place," Puck muttered bitterly, causing everybody to laugh and Santana to give him a glance, clearly wondering what exactly was changing his attitude to turn him back into his old self, in certain aspects of it, of course.

"Puck!" Mr. Shue snapped.

"Mr. Shue? Frankly, I think that's good for us," Rachel spoke up. "I mean, it makes us seem...bad," She giggled, lowering her flushing cheeks to rest on Jesse's shoulder as he held her close, smirking right at Puck as he rested his chin on the top of Rachel's perfectly styled hair that Puck was sure smelled of nothing but Strawberries and Cream, her favorite shampoo and conditioner combo scent. He longed to be able to get another sniff of that lovely scent, but he knew it was nothing more than wishful thinking on his part. That was taken from him after his mistake.

"On top of that video you posted of Sue, you're giving yourselves a terrible record," Mr. Shue scolded them all, staring at Rachel in a confused sort of shock.

"Listen,"Santana replied, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders reassuring and giving her hair a simple toss. "That Glist? It's helping us because people think we're weak. Okay, it's not getting people to bang down the door to audition, but how many of you have been slushied today?" She wondered. Nobody raised a hand, except for the few members who had not been placed on the Glist. "Frankly, I believe people are afraid of us, and that's helpful because it's making us feel better about ourselves, isn't it?" Santana wondered, and everybody nodded and muttered their agreements. "It's giving us a bad rep," She smirked, crossing her arms, clearly proud with her argument. Rachel smiled her thanks at her newest best friend.

"If you guys want to give yourselves bad reputations, let's keep it inside the music, please," Mr. Shue sighed, knowing there was no way in hell any of the group was going to let him win. Everybody, including Rachel, who could usually guess the week's lesson by the first two letters of the word, shared confused glances with one another, unsure of what their favorite teacher was saying.

"I'm not so sure I understand," Rachel frowned, running a hand through her hair and causing Puck to sigh.

"Your assignment for this week is to find a song that defines the reputation that you _could _have-the bad one that would only get you into trouble, rather than the side of you we all have come to know and appreciate," Mr. Shue explained.

"Are duets acceptable?" Rachel asked, as always.

"Yes, Rachel," Mr. Shue sighed. Most of the group was unsure why she ever even asked, because she usually stuck to solos, but she always asked this question. "Duets are, as alway, accepted-but they are actually not encouraged when it comes to this assignment," He frowned at them.

This would have made Rachel's week-knowing that nobody could comment on yet another solo sung by the soon-to-be star, but instead, she was going to do the unthinkable. As everybody began to use their internet accessible phones or flip through their sheet music books for a song to use for this assignment, Rachel stood up, pushed her shoulders back and approached Noah Puckerman, a determined smile located right on her face.

"Puck," She said in a single breath. This was the most she'd said to him in a while. It was actually the closest she'd come to saying his real name. "I'd like you to be my partner for this week's assignment. I've got a song that I'd like to use, but I'll need help and I can only assume that it would get you out of researching your own, meaning you would jump on the chance," She explained quickly.

"What's the song?" Puck blurted without thinking, not even looking up at her. He should have said yes right away, but instead, he didn't. He had to try and be his old bad ass self, and it would only backfire on him.

"_Light My Candle, _the duet between Mimi and Roger in one of the first few scenes of the music and movie, _RENT," _She informed him, giving him much more information than he needed to know, as always. She usually did this to stall if she thought the answer was going to be no. "It was written by Johnathon Larson and closed in 2008, a few years after _Wicked _opened. My mother was one of the main characters in the original cast, actually, back in 96," Rachel went on to explain. "The song is-"

"I'll do it," He smiled, cutting her off. He loved it when she got so wrapped up in her musical history speels that she didn't realize that nobody else really cared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 8**

"Can we take a break?" Puck sighed as he plopped down on Rachel Berry's bed, sprawling himself out and stretching his arms to reveal a sliver of his strong, well developed stomach. Rachel pointedly stared anywhere but at him, knowing she would only do something she would later regret.

"We've only just started. We've yet to run through the song as a full and we have no choreography," She made a face, shaking her head to show that she was refusing his suggestion.

"Please?" He groaned, placing an arm over his eyes as if to display just exactly how tired he was to her.

"Fine," She relented, working hard to compress any giggles inside of her. She refused to let him know that he still managed to have such a strong affect on her. After all, she had moved on and she was now with Jesse, who loved her and cared for her in ways that Noah never would nor could. He just wasn't capable of it, after all. It was not in his nature to love anybody. And it shouldn't matter to her, because it wasn't as if she'd ever actually let herself believe that she was in love with him. No, she'd loved Finn during their short lived relationship. And now she loved Jesse. Loving Puck was not in her heart's history.

"So...do you want to make-out?" He asked, lifting his body into an upright sitting position so that he was right behind her, as she was sitting on the trunk at the foot of her bed. He had that hopeful gleam in his eye and the devious grin that made her wonder if he really wanted it or not.

"I'm with Jesse, it wouldn't be right," She shook her head.

"Is he bigger than me?" He asked quickly, sounding so similar to Finn that it scared her a little. "I mean, come on-has everybody forgotten just how bad ass I could be? Have you seen these guns?" He asked, repeating an old question to her as he flexed those biceps that made every McKinley girl just a little bit weak in the knees-including the seemingly untouchable Rachel Berry and the Purity Queen herself, Quinn Fabray.

"You don't want to be that way," Rachel shook her head, remembering her last response to that question and blushing a little. "You want to be good," She told him.

"I try," He admitted softly. "I really do-but them, by lunch? I'm holding some kid, ready to toss him in the dumpster and I can't help but wonder how I got like that. But, you don't want to be a -5, either, do you? You want to be bad sometimes," He wondered, looking at her with that gaze that always made her 100% honest.

"Of course I do," She shrugged. "Don't we all?" She asked him with a tilt of the head.

"You know, cheating on that Jesse kid with me would only bring your rep up. You'd be up there with Santana if you did that," He pointed out, staring at her in a way that made him know it was just a suggestion. A teasing little suggestion that was not meant to be taken seriously, but that could be taken seriously, if she wanted to. Because Puck would never turn a girl down or push her away. THat just wasn't proper manners.

"The rest of the school gave us a nickname, while we were together," She told him. "Do you remember it?" She asked him.

"Puckleberry," He groaned, falling backwards on the bed. "God, that must have _really _brought my street cred down," He complained to her as she giggled.

"Actually, I think that being with me actually improved your...street cred," She struggled to get the words out, almost as if she was afraid she were using them wrong. It made Puck laugh and Rachel began to laugh with him, knowing the real reason behind her laughter was not because he was mocking her. It was because he knew how awkward it was for her to say those words in that context.

"Yours too," He said when they finally stopped laughing and their eyes locked together. It was as if they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

"Noah..."She whispered, not breaking the trance of milk chocolate eyes locked on golden hazelnut eyes.

"Yeah," He sighed, loving the fact that she'd called him by his first name. His mother, Mariam, and his sister Ayla were the only two people in the world besides Rachel who were allowed to call him that. Even Rachel's fathers knew better than to attempt to get him to answer to Noah.

"I think..."She said, barely noticing that they were slowly leaning into to one another. "That I..."She continued, her voice barely a whisper as she struggled to get her thoughts together.

"Yeah? What is it, Berry?" He wondered, using the name that only he could get her to answer to. It was as if he had some kind of power over her, getting her to answer to pretty much any name that left his mouth for her. It was as if she just knew that he was trying to talk to her. ANd she understood what emotion each nickname expressed when it came to her. And, she knew that his favorite was the one he'd use at any time in any tone of voice. His hot little, Jewish-American princess.

"I think..."She whispered and jumped back, blinking as the door to the house slammed shut. Her fathers were home. "I think that we should get back to work," She blurted out, turning away from him and back to her iHome.

"Dammit," Puck muttered under his breath, hating that this had been nothing more than another wasted opportunity for the two of them. He shook his head when she turned back and raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering what it was that he'd said. But, he had to agree with her. They needed to work on the song, because the better they were, the more likely it was that she'd realize how much she belonged with him rather than with St. James, as Jesse would forever be called to Puck. And, on top of all that, Rachel wanted their performance to be the following day-Wednesday-and Puck had just learned all the notes and words this morning. They hadn't practiced it together at all yet. "Dammit," He repeated, even softer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 9  
_A/N:_**_ This Font Is For Rachel. _**This Font is for Puck.**

"Does anybody have their assignment completed?" Mr. Shue asked the students in his Glee Club Wednesday afternoon, the second he entered the room for rehearsal.

"Rachel and I have completed our piece," Puck spoke up, lifting his head up from his lap, where his gaze was typically centered these days. He barely noticed just how much he sounded like Rachel at what he'd said, but everybody else in the room turned to study him a little, most of them wondering how much Rachel could have affected him.

"I thought-oh, never mind," Mr. Shue shook his head, ending his own protests. "Go ahead, let us see," He sighed as Rachel kissed Jesse gently on the cheek before bouncing to her feet and walking towards the front of the room in her tiny little black skirt that Puck loved so much with a tight, black mesh tank top over a hot pink sports bra and black high heeled ankle boots. Her hair was blown out carelessly in a sexy, messy style. Puck could barely take his eyes off of her.

"Puck and I chose to do a song that shows the reputations we'd like to have. Puck would like to be seen as a nice guy, but everybody thinks of him as a bully-so that's how he acts. I'd love to be seen as the sexy, bad girl, but clearly-judging by the Glist-I'm nothing more than a good girl. Well, let me know what you all think of my after _this _particular number," She grinned proudly at how Finn and Jesse were gaping at her new choice of wardrobe. Actually, even Artie, Mike and Matt were watching her, as if excited to see her every move. Santana nodded her approval at her newest best friend.

"We chose the song _Light My Candle _from RENT," Puck said, stopping her from speaking as Rachel skipped from the room, standing outside of the door as the music began to play. She rapped on the door and that was when everything started to roll.

**"What you forget?" **Puck sang, turning around to face the door, a teasing smile on his face.

_"Got a light?" _Rachel smirked, slithering into the room and holding out the candle she'd brought for the performance out to him.

**"I know you-you're...you're shivering."** Puck began to approach a shivering Rachel who stood leaning against the door frame, eyeing him up.

_"It's nothing they've turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet. Would you light my candle-what are you staring at?" _She pushed herself away from the wall and began to stroll away from him before turning back and holding the candle out to him once again, a sly smile on her face.

**"Nothing, you're hair in the moonlight. You look familiar. Can you make it?" **Puck shook his head, walking towards her once again and placing a hand on her shoulder as she stumbled slightly.

_"Just haven't eaten much today, at least the room stopped spinning...anyways-what?" _She shook him off of her before turning around and walking away, a twirl in place before she stopped and studied him, raising an eyebrow.

**"Nothing-you're smile reminded me of-" **Puck began, shaking his head once again.

_"I always remind people of-who is she?" _Rachel rolled her eyes and cut him a curious, suspicious grin as if she was sure she knew exactly what he was up to.

**"She died. Her name was April." **He lowered his head, not looking at her any longer.

_"It's out again!"_ She announced, blowing at the flame and turning to face him._ "Sorry 'bout your friend...would you light my candle?" _She held the candle out to him and tilted her head to the side with a friendly smile on her face.

**"Well?" **He asked, smiling at her.

_"Yeah? OW!" _She dropped her hand from the candle and shook it roughly.

**"Oh the wax! It's-" **He grabbed her hand and stared at it.

_"Dripping. I like it between my-" _She pulled herself closer to him as she sang these words.

**"Fingers? I figured. Oh well, good night!" **He pushed her away and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards the door before shoving her roughly out of it. She rapped on the door again. "**It blew out again?" **There was laughter to his voice now.

_"No, I think that I dropped my stash."_She shook her head as she pushed past him, searching her imaginary pockets.

**"I know I've seen you out and about-when I used to go out. Your candle's out." **Puck shrugged as he studied the candle she still held firmly in her hand.

_"I'm ill and I had it when I walked through the door-it was pure! Is it on the floor?" _Rachel shook her head as she dropped to her knees and spread her torso as far as it could go so she could search the floor.

**"The floor?" **Puck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"_They say that I have the best ass, before 14th street," _Rachel raised her head and smirked towards the crowd. "_Is it true?" _She asked, turning around to face him. "_You're staring again," _She sat up straight.

**"Oh no, I mean you do-have a nice-I mean..you look familiar"** Puck grinned sheepishly, a blush coming to his face.

_"Like your dead girlfriend?" _Rachel teased as she slowly stood up.

**"Only when you smile but I swear I've seen you somewhere else." **Puck shook his head, rubbing his temples as if deep in thought.

_"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work, I dance-help my look!" _Rachel turned around to face him, before walking off, still looking for her stash.

**"Yes! They use to tie you up!" **Puck exclaimed, an amused smile on his face.

_"It's a living,"_ She glared at him.

**"I didn't recognize you without the hand cuffs," **He teased her, reaching out and taking her hand.

_"We could light the candle-oh won't you light the candle," _SHe twirled into his torso and smiled up at him.

**"Why don't you forget that stuff?" **He pushed her away. **"You look like your 16," **He looked away.

"_I'm nineteen!" _She stomped her foot. _"But I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad." _She smirked, placing her hands around his shoulders from behind him.

**"I once was born to be bad," **He said softly. **"I used to shiver like that," He glared at her.**

_"I have no heat! I told you-"_ Rachel defended herself quickly.

**"I used to sweat," **He observed.

"_I've got a cold!" _She said, following him as he walked towards a chair.

**"I used to be a junkie," **He sat down.

_"But now and then I like to...feel good," _SHe smirked at him, leaning against him.

**"Here it is," **He smirked, leaning down and picking something up.

"_What's that?" _She gasped, reaching for it.

**"Candy bar wrapper," **He said quickly, stuffing it in his pocket.

_"We could light the candle," _She held out her already lit candle to him. "_What'd you do to my candle?" _She frowned as he blew it out.

**"That was my last match," **He held his hands up.

_"Our eyes will adjust," _She tossed the candle aside. "_Thank god for the moonlight," _She whispered in his ear.

_**"****Maybe it's not the moon at all! I heard Spike Lee's shooting down the street,**" _He tried to shake her away from him.

_"Bah hum bug!"_ She teased._ "Bah hum bug," _She lowered herself onto his lap.

**"Cold hands," **He took her hands in his.

_"Yours too," _She nodded. "_Big-like my fathers. You wanna dance?" _She jumped to her feet and started to pull him to his.

**"With you?" **He asked.

_"No-with my father?" _She giggled.

"**I'm Roger," **He pulled her in close.

_"They call me-they call me," _She wrapped her arms around him and stuck a hand in his back pocket as she removed the tiny package from his pocket. _"Mimi!" _She dangled it before his face before turning away.

When the song finished, the two stood together, waiting for their responses. Their first one was also their last. Jesse jumped to his feet and walked away, followed quickly by Santana Lopez, which surprised nobody except for Rachel and Puck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 10**

"I can't believe that _bitch _sang a duet with _my _man! Especially a song like that! And the mere fact that she did it well?" Santana Lopez ranted as she paced the empty hallway where she and Jesse St. James had escaped to. "I won't stand for this. I _won't." _She promised, narrowing her dark, deep eyes that could captivate almost any boy in the world. "I'm going to make her pay for what she did," She shook her head, her long, glossy black ponytail bopping along with her pretty face.

Jesse didn't know that this was all an act Santana was putting on, to help break Jesse and Rachel up. After all, she and Rachel were friends now and Puck meant nothing to her any more. She'd moved on and she actually wanted Puck and Rachel to get together. Still, she had a plan that she was working hard at making work. And breaking up Jesse and Rachel was step one.

"She's not a bitch!" Jesse defended Rachel. Santana rolled her eyes, thinking that this might be just a little harder than she'd previously thought. Which didn't really line up, because it didn't make sense for Rachel to have the quarterback, the Glee senior star, and the school's bad ass coming after her like puppies just waiting for their treat. Rachel was pretty-Santana would even go as far as saying that Rachel was hot-but it was in a hidden, sneaky kind of way that not many boys would take the time to see. Especially with her annoying, controlling attitude.

"Oh, like you're not thinking Puck's some sort of asshole or something like that," She snapped at him, whirling around to face him, unleashing the glint in her eyes that warned that she was from Lima Heights-she could handle herself.

"Well, that's different. I'm dating Rachel, as opposed to you. You're just sleeping with Puck," Jesse shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot-Rachel doesn't want to sleep with you," Santana taunted, a fake pout on her face. She was mocking Jesse, teasing him. And, besides that, the pout was one of her sexiest faces, and if her glee songs failed to work to break them up, their was always him coming on to her.

"She told you about that?" Jesse's jaw dropped and his eyes widened immediately as he stared at the Latino cheerleader in shock. "Who else did she tell? Why'd she tell you?" Jesse asked in amazement, as if wondering if all of those stereotypes about what girls did at sleepovers were true. Santana rolled her eyes. As if she was going to tell him what really went down at her sleepovers? Yeah, he could keep on dreaming about that one.

"She tells me everything. We're best friends. Brittany knows, but she's innocently naive so that doesn't really matter," Santana shrugged off carelessly.

"Are you sure that's it?" Jesse asked. Santana liked making him sweat. It was quite fun for her. She decided to keep playing with him.

"Well, I suppose she told Puck," Santana shrugged. "I mean, you saw them, after all. Didn't they look awfully..."She paused, tilting her head slightly as she pretended to ponder what word she'd be using to describe Rachel and Puck's relationship, that was pretty much non existent at the current moment. "_cozy?" _She smirked at him.

"I...are you trying to say-Rachel told me that she and Puck didn't talk," Jesse said, even more worry and panic flooding his voice and eyes now. Santana wanted to laugh. He was a terrible actor. Most guys would try to be playing it cool. "Besides, I thought you were her best friend-why are you so upset about this? Shouldn't you have known it was going on?" He asked, glaring at her with a kind of suspicion to him as he frowned, studying her. Santana had to think for a minute before her next response. "Well?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm her best friend, yeah-but Puck's my guy. I just assumed they were best friends. I didn't think anything else was going to come of it," Santana said indignantly.

"Well, they dated, didn't they?" Jesse asked reasonably. Santana hated logic. Especially his, right now, because it was putting a halt to her plans. "And they only broke up because he didn't tell her about the baby," Jesse added. Santana wanted to growl, but that wouldn't work on him. She could tell that just by looking at him. Instead, she thought for a few seconds before she went on for her next response. So far, nothing was going according to plan.

"Yeah, but look at her. With her stupid little skirts and animal sweaters, what guy's gonna pick her over me?" Santana smirked.

"Well..."Jesse said slowly, drawing the word out as he spoke carefully, as if choosing each word carefully, after lots of thought. "Listen, I'm upset too...so, why don't we do a duet to get back at them? Singing about the bad reputation she's giving herself," Jesse suggested to her.

Santana smirked. There-now everything was back on track. Everything was finally falling into place perfectly. "I'd like that," she smiled at him. "_Tango Maureen? '_Kay? Later," She said cheerfully as she turned on her heel and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 11**

"San? What do you need?" Rachel asked as she answered her phone, sitting in her bedroom watching _Funny Girl_. "San? What's wrong?" She frowned, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie-something she'd never done before. Then again, she'd also never had friends to deal with when they were hysterical.

"Jesse! Oh, Rach, I'm so _sorry!" _Santana said. Rachel couldn't tell if she was pissed or very upset and hurt. All she knew for sure was that there was no way Santana was crying.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, wondering what Jesse could have done that Santana would know about. "Did he hit on you? Oh my, god! Don't tell me he made some kind of move, because that's just low and wrong! You're my best friend and he knew that would hurt me. I knew he was upset about the song with Puck, but seriously? That's so _low," _Rachel shook her head, anger flooding her voice already. How dare Jesse use Santana like that.

"Oh, no, Rach! Nothing like that, I promise!" Santana said innocently. "God, that would have just been horrible-I don't even think I would have been able to call you if that had happened. I'd be too ashamed...and Jesse wouldn't be breathing," She laughed, but it was hollow sounding, something Rachel wasn't used to with the spunky Latino who seemed to only ever be out for Number One-meaning herself. Clearly what everybody said about Santana was a lie. She was sweet and a loyal friend. No wonder Brittany and her were so close-Santana was exactly what Rachel had always thought a best friend would be like.

"Then what is it? You can tell me-I swear I won't be mad at you. I wouldn't blame you for his stupidity, after all," Rachel promised.

"We're singing a duet tomorrow, another one from _Rent, _and, Rachel, I swear that I didn't want to sing with him, but he practically forced me to! And, its even worse, because it's all about _you!" _Santana blurted out.

"What?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening in shock and her jaw dropping. Jesse-her sweet, loving, loyal boyfriend-was singing a song that was insulting about her, and forcing her best friend to help him? That was low, even for the cruel boy who was Jesse St. James, Ohio's Glee Club star.

"I'm sorry, Rach! He was just so upset about your duet with Puck and this is his sick, twisted revenge scheme. And I told him that you'd find out and be pissed, but he said it doesn't matter, because he's going to blame it all on _me! _Oh, Rachel! I just didn't know what to do, because I know he's your boyfriend and all that, but I don't want to lose our friendship, because I really do care about you!" Santana explained frantically.

"Don't worry, San-I...I've got a plan," Rachel said slowly, a devious spark taking over her eyes. "Of course, I don't know how well it will work, because I doubt Puck will be game to help me after how I've been treating him..."Rachel trailed off.

"Oh, don't worry about that! He's so forgiving, it's probably a sin! Just explain it all to him and he'll be on board!" She promised.

"Alright...well, I'm going to go and call him, alright? We should probably get to work on our plans soon, right? Just so you know-anything that Puck and I do tomorrow is just for show so we can get back at Jesse for what he's doing, alright? None of it is real-it's just giving him a reason to be jealous...and there were air quotes around that jealous, in case you didn't know," Rachel giggled.

"Oh, my god! That's perfect! But, can I give you some advice? To soften Puck up a little bit and get him on board even faster? Try calling him Noah...there's got to be a reason he lets only you call him that, after all. I think it's some kind of sign, to let everybody know that you're special to him, in some way, you know?" Santana wondered. Rachel agreed with her and hung up, dialing Puck's number quickly. As she waited for him to answer, she did something nobody would ever expect her to do. She turned _off _her favorite movie of all time, putting it aside to watch another day.

She didn't have to wait long for Puck's answer. After the third ring, he picked up.

"Berry? What's wrong? What's going on? Where are you? Are you in trouble? Do you need help? Is it Jesse? Berry? Why aren't you answering me?" He asked frantically.

"Because you haven't shut up since you answered the phone, Noah," Rachel giggled at him. He made a small sound of realization and joined in on her laughter. "Anyways, there is something wrong, and it is Jesse," Rachel explained casually, leaning back against her feather pillows.

"What did he do? What do I need to do to properly punish him?" Puck asked. Rachel couldn't be sure, but she thought he sounded a little bit excited, which surprised her. "Wait...does this have something to do with the duet we did together? Because honestly, I thought we sounded good together, so I don't see why he'd be so upset about it...it's not like it meant anything..."He said in confusion. Rachel sighed. This was going to take a while.

"Well, you see...Jesse wasn't exactly happy that you and I performed a duet together-he's, um...well, I suppose the best way to put it would be that he's jealous," She sighed. Yeah, it was going to take a while to explain.

"Oh, okay," Puck said simply. Or, maybe not.

"Santana was telling me about, and I guess he has this whole plan to try and humiliate me, using her, so I was wondering if you could help me with my own little revenge plan? You can say no, since I haven't exactly been the nicest to you since...well, everything, and I guess we aren't exactly friends anymore, but I just figured I'd ask you first, because, well, Noah, even before Santana-and, of course, before the slushies started, you were my best friend in the entire world, you know that, right? And I always held onto that thought, whenever you'd give me a lovely, ice cold facial," She giggled.

"Berry," he sighed. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you since high school-no, since middle school-started. But, I'm willing to take it all back and burry the hatchet, if it's all right with you? Can you be my best friend again? Because I miss that girl-the one I could tell anything to," He asked.

"Of course you can, Noah," Rachel smiled. "As long as you can help me with my own little plan to make Jesse jealous-right before I break up with his sorry little ass, of course," She said.

"I don't think I've ever heard you swear that much at one time before," Puck said slowly. "And you know what?" He asked her.

"What?" Rachel asked, slightly nervous as to what he was going to say. She really had missed having him in her life, and she would hate to lose him so soon after getting him back. It would be horrible if he thought that this new Rachel, the one who had been affected by Santana's bad-girl ways, even in such a little way as swearing, was bad news-a girl he didn't want to be friends with or ever talk to. That would destroy her.

"I think it's the hottest thing you've ever done. I like this new bad-ass version of my hot, little, Jewish-American princess," Puck smiled, making her smile as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 12**

Rachel studied her reflection in the mirror one last time after hearing Puck honk the horn outside of her house. She ran her hands through her long, luscious, full mane of dark brown hair and fluffed her bangs one more time before straightening the hem of that infamous black mini skirt that everybody knew Puck loved so much. She'd paired it with a red and black corset styled tank top that she'd borrowed from Santana weeks ago and pulled a cropped leather, distressed jacket over it. She stepped into her black ankle boots and puckered her lips before turning on her heel and starting from her house, heading towards Puck's truck and climbing inside.

"Woah," He breathed, studying her with wide eyes. "Wow," he repeated, his eyes scanning from her perfectly messy hair all the way down past her long, toned legs and to her feet. "Wow," he said one last time before pulling out of her driveway, shaking his head.

"What?" Rachel asked, biting her bottom lip and lowering her head.

"I never thought I'd see you dress like that. You look...completely and utterly hot in every single way imaginable." He told her honestly, his eyes focused on the road ahead of him as he drove. "But, you don't look like Rachel. You look like some sort of slut in Rachel's body," He told her.

"I...I thought this would bother Jesse more than my usual sweaters and skirts...I...you really think that I look like a slut?" She asked, her voice lowering as she hung her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was just trying to think of what would get to him the most, you know? Do I really look that...bad?" She wondered, looking up at him with a sad gleam to her eyes and no smile at all on her usually cheerful face.

"Oh, god, no Rach! Don't say you look bad, because you don't. You look sexy. But you don't look like the Rachel that we all know and l-put up with. You look like some kind of...I don't how to describe it...but you just don't look like Rachel. Instead, you look like some sort of-"

"Sad hooker clown?" Rachel asked softly, looking up at him with a frown on her face, but there was a bit of humor and laughter coming back to her now.

"What? No, god that's awful. Where the hell did you hear that?" Puck asked, laughing as he hook his head.

"Finn told me that one time. Kurt did my hair and my make-up so I looked like a bad-girl, you know? All red and black make-up with my hair all curly and full and wild and shit? And then he put me in this crazy cat woman outfit thing and I invited Finn over, because I was trying to impress him. It was stupid, I know that-especially since I really didn't even want him anymore, but I just wanted to know that somebody thought I looked-"

"Never do that again." Puck cut her off. "Don't ever change, Rachel. Promise me that you'll never change, no matter who you're trying to make jealous or impress? Just be yourself, because she's an insanely hot, smart, talented, and beautiful girl who any guy would be lucky to have. You don't need make-up to look pretty. You don't need to make your hair look all like Sandy's from Grease. And you don't need to wear skin tight clothes or short, revealing stuff with sky high heels. I've got one of my sweatshirts in the back seat. Take that torture chamber looking thing off and wear that today, alright?" Puck smiled at her.

"But, Noah, the whole point of this is to-"

"Trust me-guys are territorial. We're like dogs that way. If he sees you wearing my sweatshirt, he's going to be mad, alright? And he'll be more jealous that you trying to make your boobs look bigger and practically pushing them out of your shirt." He shook his head as she lowered her blushing face.

"Why are you helping me? I broke up with you because you made a mistake and I was nothing but a bitch to you. Why are you helping me?" She wondered.

"Because...because even though you were a little mean to me, I knew that I deserved it. I had an amazing, incredible girl and I wasn't being honest with her. Because, that's why you were mad, right?" He asked, watching the rearview mirror as she leaned into the backseat, searching for his hoodie. He had to admit that he was enjoying the view he was getting. "You were upset that I didn't tell you," He sighed. "And I knew that I was lucky you were only giving me the cold shoulder, because it could have been a lot worse," He shrugged as she sat back down in the passenger seat.

"Nobody deserved to be treated the way I treated you. Nobody should have been lied to the way I was, that much is true, but nobody deserved to lose their best friend over a stupid mistake they made that they didn't want to admit to. Santana and I talked about it quite a bit and we both realized that you only lied because you didn't want to hurt Finn. And you were afraid you'd lose me if you told me," Rachel said.

"And I lost you anyways. I mess everything up, Rachel. I ruin every single good thing that happens to me in my life because I get jealous and I get angry and I make stupid mistakes and don't think things through!" He said as he parked the car in his usual spot towards the back of the lot.

"Yet you're helping me right now. And that's showing that you're sweet. That you're forgiving. That you're honest and loyal and an all around great friend. But, my question isn't about any of the stuff we've been talking about. I'm asking why you're offering to help me after I broke up with you and treated you like a total stranger for the past few months." Rachel said softly, lowering her head so she wasn't looking at him.

"Because I...damn it, don't make me say it, Berry," He shook his head. "Please, just don't make me say it," He begged.

"Noah, what are you talking about?" Rachel frowned, shaking her head. "I don't understand and I don't know what you're trying to get at," She said.

"I never stopped loving you, okay? You broke up with me. You were hanging around Finn. You were acting like Finn was your new boyfriend and he needed all the support from everything, but I never got mad at you. I couldn't get mad at you, because through it all, I was still in love with you. I still wanted to be with you. I love you Rachel Berry, and I hate seeing you with that Jesse kid. I want you to be with me, because that's where you belong, okay?" He blurted out, turning around to face her. She opened her mouth to respond, but he never gave her that chance. He swooped right in and kissed her, directly on the mouth.

"Don't do this. Don't go through with whatever plan you had to piss Jesse off and make him jealous. Please, Rachel? I could forgive you for a lot of things, but it's going to hurt too much to know that some guy you barely know means so much to you that you feel the need to use me to make him jealous," Puck whispered. "Please, just break up with him and be with me? I'll do anything, Rach. I love you. I honestly, truly love you," He whispered to her harshly, staring directly into her eyes. He'd stopped the kiss, but his hands were still on her shoulders.

"He's using Santana, Noah," Rachel whispered to him, not able to look away from those beautiful eyes she'd fallen in love staring into. She knew if she didn't stop she'd fall for him all over again, but she just couldn't help it. Just like him his eyes were pure and wonderful. She could feel herself falling in love with him all over again. "I can't just let that go..."She told him, wishing she could break this spell he'd casted over her.

"If he cared about you half as much as I do, he'd feel like he was going to die just because he'd lost you. And he'd always feel bad about that one mistake he'd made that caused him to lose you. He'd be stuck feeling like I do. Only he'd be lucky, because you're hate him so much you'd never ask him to help you make another guy jealous," Puck said, breaking the spell for her.

"Noah, please don't be angry with me! I just...I don't know what to do, okay? I'm confused and I'm angry...I'm sad, and honestly? I'm a little scared," She whispered.

"Scared? Of what?" Puck asked, frowning as he turned to stare at her.

"I'm afraid of what I feel about you. I'm afraid of loving you, alright? I'm afraid of getting hurt, because I know what you've been like in your other relationships. And I know that you say it's different with me, but I still can't bring myself to believe that I could be enough to change a guy like you, alright?" Rachel admitted, lowering her head.

"I couldn't hurt you, alright? I'm not capable of it. And don't be so down on yourself all of the time. You're more than enough to change me. I'm an ass hole. I'm a jerk. I'm a bully. I'm a liar. I'm a Lima Loser-but when I'm with you? I don't feel like a stupid idiot anymore. I can control my anger. I feel like I'm better than everybody thinks I am. I realize that I'm more than Puck. I'm Noah again, and it's all because of you," He told her.

"I'll stop being so negative, if you do something for me," Rachel bargained, looking up at him with those large milk chocolatey eyes that he could stare into for days. He'd fallen in love with her eyes the same way she'd fallen in love with his own eyes. Love was, after all, hidden deep inside a person's heart, buried away in a secret part of their soul. And the eyes were the key to the soul, weren't they? "I never want to hear you call yourself a Lima Loser again, alright? Because you're not, and it bothers me to hear you say that about yourself," She said sternly.

"I'll do anything to be with you," He promised her.

"But, Noah, I'm still so confused. I want to really hurt him, the same way he hurt me-not because I care about him, but because he tried to ruin my friendship with Santana. What am I supposed to do?" Rachel asked.

"Forget about him and be with me," He told her, pulling her in for one more kiss. And this time, she kissed him back with just as much passion as he kissed her with. When he broke away from her, she went to work on removing her corset, his sweatshirt alright wrapped around her to cover her torso. "Aw, I was looking forward to the show!" He whined, giving her a fake pout as he stared at her, longing for the sight of even the smallest sliver of skin.

"No free passes," She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm your boyfriend!" He protested. "They're all free for me-and there aren't any tickets for anybody else, right? There better not be, or there's going to be a lot of explaining to do. I'm going to have to hurt some people if that happens," He informed her with a stern look replacing his teasing one.

"Do you really think I'm that type of girl?" She asked, tossing her top into the backseat and zipping his hoodie up a little bit more. Puck studied her for a second before shaking his head and kissing her one last time. "Come on-let's go. I think I've cheated on him enough for one day. Let's go end things with the vampire dude and then we can be together again, alright?" She wondered, opening her door and waiting for him. "Are you going to help a lady down?" She asked him, a teasing smile tossed over her shoulder as she winked at him. "After all, you were just complaining about wanting to see the show," She teased. He hurried over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friends With Benefits  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 13**

"Hey, San?" Rachel asked as she pulled her shirt on while they started to change for Cheerio's practice. "Can I ask you something, without seeming like a total lesbian?" She asked, tugging a sports bra on and unhooking her bra and removing it.

"Dude, we're talking in a locker room, where we're pretty much all naked," Santana laughed. "The only way we could be any gayer is if we were Kurt or something-sorry, no offense. I know you and him are all tight and all," She shrugged as she tugged her hair back into a high ponytail, twisting a band around it tightly.

"This is true...but-do you think I'm ugly?" She asked, pulling on her Cheerio's tee shirt.

"What the hell brought that on?" Santana laughed, sliding her shorts on, over her Nike clad feet with the red trimmed, starch white socks. "No, you're not freaking ugly. Seriously, who put that freaking idea in your head?" She asked, raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows as she pulled her own shirt on. "Because I'm pretty sure about 95 percent of the guys at this school and waiting for you and Puckerman to break up," She replied. "And the other 5% are gay-or Finn," She shrugged.

"Well, that's actually what the problem is..."Rachel trailed off, starting to pull her own hair into a ponytail.

"You believed him? Rach, the only reason's he's in that tiny percentage who isn't waiting for you and Puck to break up is because he doesn't care if you're with Puck or not. He actually wants you more because of it," Santana laughed.

"Finn's a giant-you shouldn't date him. It's dangerous," Brittany observed.

"What?" Rachel giggled, turning towards the blonde haired girl.

"Well, he's really tall, right?" She asked. The girls nodded. "He's a giant!" Brittany declared.

"Oh, Britt," Santana and Rachel giggled as they each hooked arms with Brittany and started steering her from the locker room on their way to practice.

* * *

"Hey, Noah?" Rachel asked softly as she entered his truck after Cheerio's practice that night.

"Is this about what Finn said to you?" Puck sighed.

"How'd you hear about that?" She frowned, closing the door behind her.

"Santana text me," He replied.

"Well...yeah, that's what it's about..."She said.

"Well, I don't."

"You don't?"

"No."

"You don't think I'm ugly?"

"Hell no."

"You think I'm sexy?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"No, it's damn not okay!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why the hell do you let what he says affect you so much?"

"I don't!"

"You sure as hell do!" Puck snapped at her, slamming his hand against the steering wheel as he drove. "Rachel, why else would you be asking everybody if we agreed with him or not?" He asked. "Come on, Rach? Give me one good reason for that," He shook his head. "You can't, because you know I'm right," He sighed.

"Noah, please just listen to me!" She begged. "It's not that I believe him-it's just that I know that I'm not as pretty as Quinn or as sexy as Brittany or as exotic as Santana or-"

"Stop comparing yourself to everybody else! You're beautiful, alright? You're special and I want to be with you, but you're making that so damn hard on me. I don't do this sweet shit, and you're forcing me to! I think we've already accounted for how sexy and gorgeous I think you are. Do you really think I'd get as jealous as I do if you weren't so attractive that every guy at school couldn't keep their eyes off of you? Damn it, Rachel! I love you, okay? Get that through your head and stop listening to Finn, because he's just jealous of me!" Puck snapped.

"I...Noah, please don't get angry with me," Rachel whimpered.

"Please, don't cry, Rachel," He shook his head. "I can try to fake my way through this sweet stuff, but I'm not sure I can handle tears," He said.

"I...Noah, I love you-I just can't help but that his insults get to me. I've been bullied for so long that it starts to stick with you after a while," She whispered.

"Berry," He whispered, pulling into her driveway and wrapping an arm around her, pulling her across the bench seats and closer to him. "Oh, Rach, I'm so sorry," He said, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry I ever made you feel that way. I'm sorry I ever bullied you. I'm just so sorry," He shook his head.

"Noah," She sighed. "If there was ever anybody who made me feel special-beautiful, sexy...loved-it was you," She sighed as she reached up and kissed him softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 14**

"You're so damn sexy," Noah observed later that day as he sat on Rachel's bed, lying on his stomach, his head resting on his hands as he stared up at her. She was standing in front of her closet, trying to pick out what she would wear to school the next day in her white sports bra and her practice shorts, her hair falling around her shoulders.

Rachel turned around, glancing over her shoulder and smirking at him. Then she turned around and went back towards her closet, pulling out a pale pink plaid skirt that she hadn't worn in quite some time.

"You're killing me," He moaned as she turned around and set the skirt down, turning towards her dresser too figure out what top she should wear with it, searching through the drawers as if he life depended on it. "Come on, really, don't torture me like this," He pleaded with her.

"Oh, knock it off-I'm not sexy like that," She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she selected a simple, white v-neck shirt and set it next to the skirt, nodding at the outfit she'd set up. "I'm cute, not sexy, alright? I thought we already-"

"Damn it, Rach, I thought we went over this already?" Puck sighed, rolling over and sitting up. "Stop letting whatever stupid comment Finn made towards you get you like this." He said.

"Is it too much for you to realize that I don't feel beautiful?" Rachel asked, turning around towards him. "You can say it as much as you want, and I can believe that you think that, but it doesn't matter, because I don't honestly believe that I am!" She snapped.

"Come here," he sighed, reaching out towards her, lowering his head. She sighed as she approached him, allowing him to wrap his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him and setting her down on his lap. "I want you to listen to me, alright?" He asked. She nodded, lowering her head away from him.

He smiled at her, tilting her face up towards his own.

"You're absolutely beautiful, alright? And I'm not leaving until you realize that as well, alright?" He asked her. She nodded. "First of all, you've just got this beautiful, perfect face that shows your Jewish heritage. You might think you're nose is big, but it's just a part of you, and it looks incredible between your two, dark brown eyes that just pull me right in and trap me under your spell until you want to let me go. And then you're hair," He took a stand in his hand and twirled it around his fingers. "It's so long and soft, and it tickles me every time you kiss me," He told her, leaning in for a kiss.

"And then there's your long, slender neck that leads down to those two perfect...whatever you want to call them," He said, his eyes locked on his sports bra. "If your eyes weren't so amazing, I would be stuck staring at those whenever we talked. And then you've got that flat little stomach with the tiny waist and it just feels so _good _to hold you close to me, because you fit perfectly. And I love how short you are, because it means my chin rests directly on the top of your head," He giggled, kissing her neck.

"Your legs? Those are probably the best part though. You can do anything and get away with it, because you've got legs like that," He observed, forcing her to stand up and marveling at her legs. "They're so long and thin...yet there's muscle there. They curve perfectly and they just seem to go on forever." He sighed, pulling her close again and setting her on his lap, holding her bridal style.

"And those cute little outfits you wear, with the tiny little plaid skirts and the knee socks? Damn, Rach, it's like you read my mind and decided to full fill every single one of my sex fantasies. And made them even better, because you're the star," He sighed.

"So, what do you say? Do you believe me now?" He asked her.

She looked into his hazel eyes, gulping at the intense honesty that was flooding them.

She really had no choice in the matter anymore. She could either believe him, because she knew how honest he was being and she knew that he had experience with beautiful women.

Or she could tell him that she still doubted his thoughts about her appearance. And that would make it seem like she didn't trust him, and it would be as if she was fishing for compliments. Anyways, she wanted to believe him, because he seemed so pained by the idea that she didn't think she was beautiful.

"Of course I believe you," She whispered, leaning in and kissing him, smiling as he picked up his legs and lay down on her bed, her legs straddling him as she sat on top of him, kissing him long and hard in one of those most intense make-out sessions up to date. She smiled at the fact that he wasn't even working on trying to undress her. He was fine just lying there with her on top of him, kissing her as if his life depended on it.

"Good-now I have to go, alright," He said, ending the kiss. She pouted. "I'm sorry-you know I'd stay if I could, I mean, think about it. Have sex with a beautiful girl who thinks I'm more than everybody else thinks I am, or go home and babysit my little sister. What the hell do you think I'd pick?" He asked her with a playful smile. She bit her lip and smiled back at him slightly. He leaned in and kissed her one more time, pushing up from the bed and standing up, giving her one last look as he turned around to walk away and leave her. "Oh, hell, she can watch herself," He shrugged as he turned around and ran towards her, jumping onto her bed and kissing her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 15**

Rachel Berry woke up the next morning wrapped in Puck's arms. It was a Friday morning, and normally at this time, she'd be up and getting ready for school. But today, all she wanted was to stay exactly where she was, skipping school and putting a mark on her flawless record. After all, didn't all young performers do something rebellious every now and again in order to help prepare them for what the tabloids would later say about their every misdemeanor. She snuggled up closer to him, barely registering that her fathers had most likely caught the two of them. Then again-they loved and trusted Puck enough to not question seeing them together, cuddled up in bed. They probably hadn't even noticed that he was shirtless, wearing only his boxers, as she wore only his shirt.

She sighed as the sun cut in through her curtains, threatening to ruin her peaceful moments in her boyfriend's arms as she reached up and kissed him, directly on the lips. He mumbled something unintelligible towards her and she sighed, pouting as she turned towards her nightstand, marveling at the time on the clock. It was already ten o'clock. She was late for school! She struggled to get herself out of his embrace, jumping to her feet as she stood besides the bed, frowning down at him as she tried to shake him awake.

"Go back to sleep," He mumbled to her, pulling the covers over him, covering up his entire face as he blocked himself from her view. "Your dads came in and said school's cancelled-snow day," He muttered to her.

"A snow day?" She asked softly. "It's _spring," _She said, putting her hands on her hips, wanting to laugh at his desperate attempts to get her to return to her bed with him, staying there all day, just wrapped in each other's embrace as they cuddled close and shared a few kisses and deep make-out sessions.

"Darn it-I was hoping you'd forget that," He muttered as he rolled over and crawled out of her bed, reaching for his jeans and pulling them on. She shook her head as she walked towards her closet, taking the outfit she'd picked out the previous night, entering her bathroom and hurrying to get herself ready, pulling the tiny skirt on and the soft white tee shirt. She brushed through her hair and applied make-up quickly before escaping back to her bedroom and grabbing a pair of black boots, slipping them on before hurrying from her bedroom, barely paying Puck any attention to see if he was following her.

Luckily, he was, and he met her in the truck at about the same time she reached the passenger's side door. She climbed inside and sighed as he started up the truck, pulling from the driveway and hurrying towards school.

"What's your rush?" He wondered, turning towards her. "We already missed an hour," He shrugged.

"Don't remind me! I can't believe my perfect record is ruined!" She whined.

"Well, I think that last night was worth it, don't you?" He wondered.

"This goes on my permanent record, Noah! Schools look at that-this could ruin my chances of getting into Julliard!" She exclaimed, shocked that he could think that anything could make risking her future-her _career-_worth it. Even when it was sex as great as the kind they'd had the night before.

"I'm sorry-I didn't realize I came in second to your Broadway dreams," He said, rolling his eyes. His words were bitter and filled with sarcastic venom as he pulled into the school parking lot and parked the truck quickly, with little effort.

"Noah, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that my future is important to me and I-"She began, but he cut her off.

"I get it, Rachel-really, I do. You're going to be famous one day, and you can't have anything stand in your way. It makes sense, really, it does. I understand," he shrugged as he opened the door to his truck and started to walk towards the school.

* * *

"Santana?" Rachel wondered, approaching her Latino, cheerleader of a best friend.

The tall, tanned girl turned around, her skinny jeans accenting her perky butt and her black off the shoulder crop top revealing a sliver of flat, toned stomach. She raised a perfectly plucked, perfectly arched, dark eyebrow at her as she crossed one high heeled black ankle booted foot in front of the other, her manicured hands placed on her hips as her full, dark red lips pouted just a little.

"What's the matter, shawty?" She wondered, running a hand through her thick mane of jet black, glossy hair. "Trouble in paradise?" She wondered, a playful smile on her face. As soon as Rachel's face fell even more than it already was before, she realized that she'd said the wrong thing. Clearly, there actually _was _trouble in paradise, and that upset her, because she really did want Rachel to be happy, and Puck made her happy.

"Noah and I got into a fight," Rachel admitted, lowering her head in shame as she ran a hand through her own dark chocolate mane, not looking up at the beautiful girl in front of her.

Santana softened a bit, reaching out to hug the girl.

"Tell me all about it," She sighed, keeping her best friend close to her. Santana really was a good friend-she'd just never had a chance to reveal that before. After all, Quinn and her had never exactly been close, with their secrets and jealousy. Besides, Quinn had always been one to think she was better than everybody else. And Brittany? Well, clearly they'd never been real friends.

Lately, Santana had been questioning her own sexuality. After all, she and Brittany had always made out at parties and when Santana was going into withdrawal from a good sex partner-like when Puck was busy with Rachel or some other girl. But, now she had started to wonder if there was a chance that she could have enjoyed the sweet lady kisses just a little bit more than she was supposed to have. It wasn't that she felt anything towards Brittany. As a matter of fact, the newest one to catch Santana's eyes had not been a boy, but instead, her newest best friend.

"Is it about how you were late today?" Santana asked.

"He slept over, and we over slept a little bit...and I made a comment about how it could affect my future, and he got upset, thinking that I meant that I regretted what happened the night before, even though I honestly didn't mean it that way. But now I don't know what to do, because he's barely talking to me, and when he does, he's acting very cold towards me," She explained, her usual confidence deflating a little.

The old Santana-the bitchy one who had no real friends to prove her friendship to-would have used this to her advantage, moving in on what she'd set her sights on-Rachel. But, the new Santana, the one who had real friends and actually cared about other people and their feelings, couldn't do that. Not to Rachel and not to Puck.

"But you do have an idea, right? I mean, you're Rachel Berry," Santana said, trying to get some sign that the old Rachel-the real one-was still there, buried deep down inside.

"Well, yeah...I do have a little something in mind," She admitted, biting her lip.

"A song, perhaps?" Santana asked coyly.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need your help for it-and it's not really my type of song..."Rachel admitted.

"It's about time you got into something other than show tunes!" Santana exclaimed. "But, besides that-I was just waiting for you to ask for my help," She shrugged, wrapping an arm around the girl and leading her down the hallway. "Now, what did you have in mind?" She asked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 16**

Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray entered glee rehearsal a few minutes late that afternoon, each wearing a pair of form fitting black skinny jeans with high heeled boots, their hair loose around their shoulders, with tight fitting, off the shoulder shirts that revealed a sliver of their flat stomachs, each in a color to mark their individual beauty. Quinn's top brought out the green in her eyes, being a deep, dark emerald color. Santana's accented her dark tan, with its popping, matador shade of red. And Rachel's was a deep amber color that resembled gold, which was her favorite color.

"Nice of you to join us," Mr. Shue responded as the girls walked towards the center of the room. "You can sit down, I'm assigning your assignments for-"

"Actually, Mr. Shue," Rachel responded, cutting him off. "Santana, Quinn and I have put together a number that we'd like to perform today, if you don't mind. We figured since it was Friday, we all deserved to have a little bit of fun, didn't we?" She wondered, smiling at him pleasantly.

"Of course," Mr. Shue said, shocking at the group of girls who had decided on a performance. He stepped back, taking a seat by the piano as Rachel whispered their song choice to Brad, the music filling the room almost immediately as the girls took their positions-Rachel, front and center-of course-with Santana off her shoulder to the left and Quinn on the right in the same fashion.

"Please do not tell me that Rachel Berry is about to-"Mercedes Jones began to whisper in shock, but was cut off by another member's shocked reaction.

"This cannot be happening..."Kurt Hummel whispered, shaking his head.

"Is hell freezing over?" Artie Abrams wondered

"She's not really singing-"Tina Cohen-Chang began, but was cut off as Santana began the song.

"RB-you're the place to be," She said in a sultry whisper as she and Quinn began their harmony of 'oh yeah'-s. And then Rachel began to sing, her powerful voice taking control and demanding attention. The three girls' dancing, brought the attention of every male in the glee club as the sexy girls began their seductive number.

_"I know that you've been waiting for it-I'm waiting too/In my imagination, I'd be all up on you/I know you got that fever for me-hundred and two/And boy I know I feel the same, my temperature is through the roof/If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me-when I do/If there's a camera up in here, then I'd best not catch this flick on youtube/'Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous, I will hunt you down/'Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview/But this is private, between you and I," _Rachel sang, by herself. When she reached the next part in the song, Santana's and Quinn's voices came to join hers in a perfect harmony.

_"Touch my body, put me on the floor/Wrestle me around, play with me some more/Touch my body, throw me on the bed/I just wanna make you feel like you never did/Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs around your waist/Just a little taste-touch my body, know you love my curves/Come on and give me what I deserve-and touch my body," _She sang as she twirled around, making her way towards the sitting Glee club members and plopping herself down on Artie's lap-she might be apologizing to Puck with this song, in some strange way, but she could also get her revenge for making her late and taking her words the wrong way without listening to her.

_"Boy, you can put me on you like a brand new white tee/I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans/I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze/And float away with you in the Caribbean Sea," _She sang, flirting with Artie playfully before jumping to her feet and making her way towards Puck, Mike and Matt, starting with Matt who was sitting farthest from Puck as she sang with the other two girls.

_"Touch my body-put me on the floor/Wrestle me around, please with me some more/Touch my body, throw me on the bed/I just wanna make you feel like you never did/Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs around your waist/Just a little taste, touch my body, know you love my curves/Come on and give me what I deserve/And touch my body," _The girls sang as Rachel leaned across Matt, winking at him before twirling past him and to Mike. His would be more fun, as she began to dance in front of him, copying Quinn and Santana's moves from the center of the room as she went solo.

_"I'm gonna treat you like a teddy bear/You won't wanna go nowhere/In the lap of luxury, baby just turn me on/You won't want for nothing, baby/I will give you plenty/Touch my body!" _She went on before spinning right in front of Puck, singing and dancing with the girls as she made her way back towards them with each word she sang, tempting Puck with her moves and her eyes.

_"Touch my body, put me on the floor/Wrestle me around, play with me some more/TOuch my body, throw me on the bed/I just wanna make you feel like you never did/Touch my body let me wrap my thighs all around your waist/Just a little taste, touch my body-know you love my curves/Come on and give me what I deserve-and touch my body," _The girls finished their number and smirked towards Mr. Shue who was staring at them in shock, nervously wringing his hands together.

"That was...um...well," He stuttered, licking his lips as he looked anywhere but at the three girls who shared a smirk and an eye roll. It was classic knowledge that Mr. Shue would be attracted to any girl, even if he'd never make a move on some of them.

"Totally inappropriate and slutty?" A voice spoke up. Rachel looked up at Finn with a glare, ready to defend herself, only to realize that the comment had come from Puck. "I don't remember Glee becoming a place for girls to practice for the poles," He shrugged.

"Puck, that's not-"

"Fair? Yeah, well either is what they were doing. Since when did we decide that we had to play up-"

"Clearly nobody in this club understands sex. I mean, Finn thought he got Quinn pregnant from a hot tub," Rachel rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "And, no offense Quinn, but the whole celibacy club is ridiculous," She went on. "The morals they teach-and then compared to the people in it? I think, if we need to learn about that shit, the place is Glee, and the best way is through music," She declared.

The group agreed quite loudly.

"Well, alright then-next week, your assignments are to find numbers that show what you each think of...sex," Mr. Shue said, struggling to get out the last word. "And that song you girls just sang does not count. It was a little too provactative for this club," He warned them, but they shrugged it off as they were dismissed.

Rachel went straight up to Puck.

"What was that about?" She wondered.

"You're my girl, and I don't want you parading around like that for every guy to see. I know you're hot, and I get that you're sexy. I understand how seductive you can be, but I don't need you tempting every other guy in the school to touch you, when they all already want to," He sighed, a sheepish grin on his face.

"You make it hard to be mad at you," She pouted, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Now, can we go home and make that song happen for real?" He asked.

"Perv," She teased.

"Tease," He shot back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 17**

"How was your weekend, babe," Santana wondered, strolling over towards Rachel with a hop in her step, her Cheerios uniform earning her jealous glares from every girl around her and lustful glances from every single guy in the school. "I'm going to kill Puckerman if he doesn't start giving me some time with you, because he's being a little selfish, hogging all of your free time," Santana replied easily, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the locker besides Rachel's, one leg bent at the knee so that her foot was resting on the locker.

"I wasn't with Noah this weekend," Rachel responded simply, closing her locker as she turned to face Santana. "He was busy working with Matt and Mike for his assignment for Glee-you know, since the two of them don't really sing that much?" She asked with a shrug.

"Then where the hell were you? I can't believe you couldn't make time for me when you were alone, without your boyfriend," Santana pouted, falling into step with Rachel as they started walking down the hallway, their arms linked together as they walked side by side, like the best friends that they were.

"I slept over at Kurt's on Friday, against Noah's wishes, since Finn lives with Kurt and all that, but, well, I did it anyways, because I frankly didn't care. So I was with Kurt on Friday night, and then we spent most of Saturday with Mercedes at the mall. On Sunday I went with Quinn for lunch, because she wanted some girl time, what, with the baby and all that," She shrugged as she walked. "I figured you were with Brittany or something," She said.

"I'm very upset about this, but I'm willing to forgive you if you give me this Friday night," Santana requested.

"I'm not sure how Noah's going to feel about giving me up for another Friday..."Rachel said thoughtfully. "But I suppose if I give him Saturday night I can spend Friday with you," She went on.

"Hell ya, you're giving me Friday!" Santana swore, throwing a victorious punch into the air, releasing her hold on Rachel as they turned into Glee. The pair hadn't seen each other at all during that Monday, but now they weren't going to be apart. "By the way-mega cute outfit. I'm impressed," She nodded her approval as she slid into a seat besides Brittany.

"Oh, this old thing?" Rachel wondered, tugging at the hem of her short, blood red pencil mini skirt that she'd paired with a black cropped top. Since she no longer had to worry about the fear of being hit by an icy slushy, she felt free to wear whatever she wanted to when it came to her school wardrobe. Of course, she still had to have Puck's final voice of consent, when it came to her outfits-he didn't want her in anything _too r_evealing, because nobody was allowed to be even tempted to touch his girl. "It's just something I threw together last minute," She shrugged.

"Bull shit!" Kurt called from his seat in front of Santana, Brittany and Rachel. He turned around, draping one arm over the back of the chair as he glared at Rachel. "It's not old, because I just picked that out for you when we were at the mall on Saturday, and I told you that you had no choice in the matter, because I would force you into the outfit if you didn't wear it to school on Monday," Kurt rolled his eyes as Brittany, Santana and Rachel laughed. _  
_

"Well, I don't care when she got it or when she decided to wear it-she looks hot," Puck grinned, draping his arms across the back of his chair as he rested his chin on her shoulder, sitting in a chair behind her.

"Hot enough to let me hang out with Santana on Friday?" Rachel asked coyly.

"You're looking _too _hot for that," Puck protested. "But," He sighed. "I suppose I might as well let you hang out with your friends-I don't want you to get sick of me..."He relented, tightening his grip on her and giving her a kiss on the check. "Then again, I don't think I'll be able to stand not seeing you on Friday," he sighed, before letting go and resuming his previous whispered conversation with Mike and Matt.

"He's gonna say yes," Rachel sing-songed to Santana with a smirk as the two girls giggled with one another.

"We'll see about that," Puck smirked into her ear, leaning forward a little bit as Mr. Shuester came walking into the room.

"Mr. Shue? Mike, Matt, and I have our assignment ready to show," Puck spoke up, cutting off the teacher's speech about whatever he'd been babbling on about-nobody really listened to him.

"Alright," He nodded as the three football players made their way to the front of the room, standing in a v-formation besides the piano as the music started to play and Mike and Matt started snapping before joining in with their words.

"One, two, three," Matt said.

"Here we go," Mike said.

"_Hey Rachel," _They sang together, smirking at Rachel.

_"Hey Rachel," _Puck smirked.

_"I've been thinking," _the two boys harmonized in the back.

"I_'ve been thinking_," Puck said.

_"I've got to, got to, got to, got to get with you," _They sang, pointing at Rachel and lowering their arm as they sang out the notes.

_"So true," _Puck said, doing that slide thing with his feet where he moved his hands in an arch.

_"I wanna get all up in your business girl-and make you feel real fine," _The two boys went on, grinding on the air before crossing their arms and standing back to back.

"Um, real fine-not fake fine!" Puck blurted out.

_"Hey Rachel!" _The two boys said, starting to walk towards her.

"_Hey Rachel!" _Puck said, following them, remaining in the head of the group.

_"Come closer," _The boys said, curling their fingers in a 'come hither' fashion.

"_Much closer," _Puck said, waggling his eyebrows and earning a laugh from everybody in the club, except for a scowling Finn.

_"I got myself a brand new rocking house/Why don't you climb up here," T_he boys continued, dancing in their most seductive fashion.

_"And rock it-rock it all night long," _Mike sang, smirking as he went back to grinding, by himself.

"Okay-okay-stop! Yeah...not gonna work," Puck said, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

"Yeah! So gonna work-it's double edge-"Mike argued, finishing the sentence with Matt as they high fived one another. "SMOOTH!"

"Rachel's a good girl-I can't just hit on her like whack-a-mole! I will never get...the tongue-incoming-Rachel-3 o'clock!" Puck said, glancing over his shoulder anxiously before turning on his heel.

"One, two, three," Matt counted softly.

"Get shezy!" Mike declared, a first being thrust in the air.

"Rachel-there's something I want to ask you," Puck said, making his way towards her and standing in front of her, with Mike and Matt on either side of him.

"Oh, god," Santana rolled her eyes. She knew this musical and she knew the song. And she was going to play right along.

"_Hey Rachel!" _Mike and Matt called.

_"Hey Rachel," _Puck blushed.

_"I've been thinking..." _The boys said, raising a single eyebrow towards Rachel.

_"I've been thinking," _Puck nodded, a confident, sexy smirk on his face.

_"I want to spend a little special time with you!" _All three boys sang together, Puck reaching out and bringing Rachel to her feet.

"Aw," She grinned, biting her bottom lip as she locked eyes with him.

"_I wanna take you to a movie, girl," _The boys sang on, Puck pulling Rachel closer to him.

_"Friday night," _Puck nodded.

_"Down at the mall!" _The three boys said together.

"It's perfect!" Rachel squealed.

"No, it isn't!" Santana glared, crossing her arms at the scene.

_"Hey, Rachel!" _Mike and Matt went on.

_"Hey Rachel," _Puck said, releasing his hold on her and taking a small step back from him.

"_Don't be nervous," _The boys shook their heads.

_"Trust me, baby!" _Puck said, tapping his chest.

"_We're gonna get some popcorn and some Raisenettes," _The boys sang together, all three of them moving their hands in that frantic way guys did when attempting to rap and look cool.

_"Chocolate covered," _Matt threw in.

_"Tell your mama not to worry girl," _Mike nodded.

_"It'll feel real just fine," _The two guaranteed.

"YAY!" Rachel clapped.

"_No, no, no, no-no! You can't go to the movies on Friday night!" _Santana declared, standing up and cocking her hip out.

_No, no-she can't do it!" _Mike and Matt sang, chorusing Santana's words.

_"I said she can't go!" _Santana went on.

_"Uh-uh, can't do it!" _Mike and Matt repeated.

"_Cause you already committed to do that thing," S_antana said with a fake smile on her face.

_"What thing?" R_achel asked.

_"That thing!" _Santana insisted.

_"What thing?" _Rachel asked once again, a frown on her face.

_"That thing you said you would do on Friday!" _Santana said, stomping her foot.

_"There is no thing!" _Rachel protested.

_"Yes there is, Rachel!" S_antana sang angrilly.

_"I'm going to the movies Friday night with Puck!" _Rachel declared.

_"No, you're not/Don't contradict me in public, Rachel/We'll talk about this later!" _Santana sang in a rush.

_"FINE!" _Rachel sang and the two girls turned and gave cute, flirty waves with matching smiles to the boys.

_"Hey Rachel," Th_e boys sangs together "_I'm begging!" Th_ey said, folding their hands together and Puck going as far as to get down on his knees.

_"Please go to the movies on Friday!" _Matt wailed, his voice surprising everybody around him.

"Sure, I'll come!" Rachel said brightly.

"We so majorly have to talk!" Santana declared as the girls plopped back into their chairs.

"_Oh, baby we so good_," The three boys sang together.

_"You're gonna get all up in her business-good," _Mike sang, finishing the song with a nod of his head as the boys each took on different seductive poses.

"And you thought _I w_as going to cave about Friday?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow as he stood up and sat back down in his seat as the rest of the group giggles and applauded.


	18. Chapter 18

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 18**

"Rach, can I tell you something?" Santana sighed as she turned towards Rachel on their drive to Rachel's that day after school. Puck had a late practice and had agreed to meet up at Rachel's later, after giving her some girl time with Santana. "It's sort of a secret, and I don't really want people to know, but I feel like you should know, because you're my best friend and all, you know?" She said, clenching the wheel tighter as she turned into Rachel's driveway. Neither girl made any movements towards getting out of the car. They just sat there with one another in silence as Rachel nodded, waiting for Santana to speak up. The latino gulped before opening her mouth to continue, only to be cut off by Rachel's hurried next sentence.

"But only if you promise to tell me what happened between you and Brittany first, alright? Because one day you two were the best of friends and attached at the hip, and then the next day you guys hated one another and it totally confused me and screwed with my head," Rachel giggled. Santana smiled as well, happy that Rachel had said something to ease some of the tension from the tiny car that Santana drove. "But, you can tell me what you have to tell me first, because clearly that's important," Rachel tagged onto the end quickly, and then she shut up.

"Brittany and I aren't friends anymore because she was talking crap about you. Right after the whole duet with Puck when you were with Jesse? Yeah, well, she was calling you a slut and all this other really mean stuff, and I just couldn't take it, ya know? I know she probably didn't realize how mean it was, but it was just wrong, you know?" She sighed, running a hand through her glossy locks. "Anyways, that's so not important, but what I need to tell you is, and I'll understand if you no longer want to be friends or if you want me to leave until you have some time to think about it and all but...well, I'm really not sure how the hell I should say this, so I'm just going to go ahead and blurt it out, alright? I...I think I'm a lesbian," She babbled, finally adding on the end in a hurry, taking a deep breath and releasing it before lowering her gaze away from Rachel and towards the steering wheel, looking right at the horn.

"Why wouldn't I want you around, San? You're my best friend and you being gay doesn't change that. I mean, come on, I'm probably the least homophobic person in the world. I was raised by two gay dads. The only person in the world that could possibly be less homophobic is Kurt, and even that's a little iffy-and it shouldn't really count because he actually _is _gay so he'd be a total hypocrite if he had anything against-"Rachel's nonsense babbling was cut off by Santana leaning across the car and kissing her, pressing her lips to Rachel's as she cupped her face in her hands, pressing Rachel's back against the car door as she scooted her way closer to her, enjoying the soft feel of Rachel's warm lips on her own and loving the soft feel of Rachel's skin in her hands.

Yes, it was official-Santana Adrienne Lopez was, without a doubt, a lesbian. And she was head over heels in love with Rachel Berry, her best friend, who was madly in love with her own boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, who wouldn't react kindly to _anybody-_even Santana-trying to move in on his girl.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered, her eyes widening in shock as Santana released her and moved back to her own seat, crossing her arms and looking out of the window, away from Rachel. It would hurt too much to look at Rachel while she told Santana to get lost and never talk to her again. She wouldn't be able to bare seeing Rachel's anger as she rejected Santana. And she didn't want to make things harder on Rachel by making her see her own pain and suffering. "Oh my god! You have a crush on me?" Rachel asked. SHe wasn't shrieking. She wasn't disgusted. She wasn't yelling. She was just talking, like it was a simple conversation about the weather, and that gave Santana enough courage to look at her best friend.

"Yeah...um, I think so," Santana nodded. "Well, I mean, I _thought _so, and then I kissed you and I realized I was right, but I'm not sure. I could be bisexual, because I mean, I _did _used to sleep with Puck-oops, sorry! You probably didn't want to hear that!" Santana apologized as Rachel winced at the reminder of her boyfriend's old flames. "I haven't thought so for very long...just, maybe, right before we did the Mariah song with Quinn, but I wanted to know for sure, you know?" She asked.

"Are you sure now?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Well, San, you're my best friend and I'm going to be here for you, alright? Because we're tight and I care about you. I'll support you however you need me to, but I'm in love with Noah and I'm not really...well, I'm not a...I'm not exactly interested in-"Rachel began to babble again, her words flustering a little bit as she struggled to try and break it to Santana gently, without leading her on or making it seem like the friendship was over or weird all of a sudden. Santana cut her off again though, leaning forward and kissing Rachel again.

This time when she broke away from her, there was a truck parked in the driveway behind them with a very shocked Noah Puckerman. Santana swore as she opened her door and climbed out of her car, followed by a very confused Rachel who climbed out of the other side. Puck got out of his truck and made his way towards the two girls.

"Noah, I can-"Rachel began at the same time as SAntana started to explain.

"It was all my-"But Puck cut them both off, holding up a single hand. His face was emotionless, and Rachel couldn't even begin to guess his reaction.

"If that's what goes on during girl time,"He said softly. "Can I come to the next one? Or would you two like to continue this upstairs in Rachel's room?" He asked, a playful grin on his face.

"You aren't angry?" Rachel asked, her jaw dropping.

"You're not ready to kill me?" Santana wondered.

"Um, are you two stupid? That was just every guy's biggest fantasy right there," Puck said.

"I will _never _understand how that's attractive," Rachel sighed, turning on her heel and heading towards her house, leaving both Santana and Puck to watch her walk away.

"You're a lesbian?" Puck asked, turning towards Santana with a sly grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Shut up," Santana blushed.

"Hey, I don't care-just don't try and convert my girlfriend, and we're good," Puck shrugged as he started towards the house. "But, of course, if you wanted to join us sometime, you're more than welcome," He winked over his shoulder, leaving SAntana to shake her head before following behind him, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.


	19. Chapter 19

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 19**

"I think you should come out," Rachel said the next morning as she climbed into Santana's car-she'd slept over the night before, so the latino was her ride for that morning. "Maybe you could use the assignment from this week to help you," She suggested.

"I already got it covered, Berry," Santana grinned. "But...thanks-for being there and not judging me," Santana said as she backed out of the driveway, turning onto the street. "You're a really good friend, and I'm proud to call you my best friend," She explained with a happy smile on her face, and Rachel noted that this was probably the happiest she'd seen Santana since they two had met the previous year. Apparently becoming yourself gave you room for a lot of freedom and happiness.

"What song are you going to sing? Would you like me to help you?" Rachel wondered, genuine happiness and concern in her eyes. Santana admired that quality about her. Rachel was always willing to help people, despite how they'd treated her. She was honest and pure-a complete sweet heart.

"Just a Katy Perry song-hope you don't mind that I'm stealing one of your artists," Santana teased her. "But, thanks for offering to help, but I think I've got it all figured out. Just promise me you'll be there by my side when the slushies start to come flying out? I don't think I'll be able to bear the ridicule and the nonsense that will come from the idiots that we go to school with if I'm alone." Santana explained, laughing off the only fear that she really had about coming out of the closet at school. This was all coming fast, but she'd always been the type of girl to tear her bandages right off, taking all the pain at once.

"I'll be there, and so will Noah," Rachel promised her.

* * *

"Mr. Shue? I've got my assignment completed. Could I perform it today?" Santana asked, standing up and walking across the room, standing in the front, nervously bouncing from foot to foot as she softly told Brad what her song was and the music filled the room, confusing just about every member of the club, with the exception of Rachel and Puck. Santana flashed a nervous look at Rachel, who gave her a quick thumbs up and Santana slowly began to relax. And then, she started to sing the song, her confidence growing with each word.

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention/I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion/It's not what I'm used to-just wanna try you on/I'm curious for you-caught my attention/I kissed a girl and I liked it/The taste of her cherry chapstick/I kissed a girl just to try it/I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/It felt so wrong, it felt so right/Don't mean I'm in love tonight/I kissed a girl and I liked it-I liked it," _Santana sang, dancing around the room in her typical, seductive way, flashing winks towards Quinn and Rachel who both knew not to over think it.

_"No, I don't even know your name-it doesn't matter/You're my experimental game, just human nature/It's not what good girls go/Not how they should behave/My head gets so confused/Hard to obey/I kissed a girl and I liked it/The taste of her cheery chapstick/I kissed a girl just to try it/I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/It felt so wrong, it felt so right/Don't mean I'm in love tonight/I kissed a girl and I liked it/I liked it," _She continued, twirling around before pausing in the front of the room.

_"Us girls we are so magical/Soft skin, red lips, so kissable/Hard to resist, so touchable/Too good to deny it/Ain't no big deal, it's innocent!" _She sang, running her hands over seductively over her curves before bringing a finger across her lips, puckering them and blowing a kiss, crossing her arms across her stomach and setting her hands on her hips. Then she tossed her hands in the air and shook her head before rocking out again to the chorus.

_"I kissed a girl and I liked it/The taste of her cherry chapstick/I kissed a girl just to try it/I hope my boyfriend don't mind it/It felt so wrong, it felt so right/Don't mean I'm in love tonight/I kissed a girl and I liked it-I liked it!" _She concluded the song and instantly went into an explanation before the rest of the club could attack her with pointless questions.

"I'm gay," She said bluntly.

"What the hell? But we slept together like, a month ago!" Finn said, his jaw dropping in shock.

"You _what?' _Rachel shrieked, jumping to her feet.

"When you and Jesse 'had sex'." Finn rolled his eyes, putting air quotes around it.

"You slept with _Finn?" _Rachel gasped.

"Why do you even care?" Puck asked her, frowning up at her in confusion.

"Santana, you're supposed to be my best friend!" Rachel ignored Puck.

"I'm sorry, Rachel, but I really didn't think you'd care and I thought it would get him off your back!" Santana defended herself.

"Are you jealous?" Puck and Finn asked Rachel at once.

"I...I...I have to go," Rachel said, shaking her head, trying to figure her emotions out.

Rachel!" Santana said as Rachel sprinted from the room.

"I can't believe she's mad that Finn had sex," Puck growled, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe she cares," Finn said happily.

"I can't believe this," Santana whispered.


	20. Chapter 20

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 20**

Rachel honestly couldn't explain why it bothered her that Finn and Santana had had sex. It wasn't that she was jealous. She was just a little annoyed. She was angry with Santana because she was supposed to be Rachel's best friend. So why hadn't she thought to mention that she'd slept with Finn to her? Rachel hadn't even known that Santana had slept with anybody since she and Puck had broken up. Then there was the fact that Finn was supposed to be in love with her. How could he go and sleep with Santana? It bugged Rachel that she was so easily replaced, and she was a little annoyed that Finn had slept with Santana because he'd thought Rachel and Jesse were sleeping together. That just proved that he'd been using Santana and that wasn't cool.

So, Rachel had run away from the choir room, confused by her feelings about the entire ordeal and found herself in the auditorium, standing at the center of the stage. She was just so positive that she was in love with Puck. She'd worked so hard to be with him, and now she had him and she'd thought things were going great, yet she couldn't get rid of that nagging voice in the back of her mind that was constantly reminding her that Puck had slept with Quinn. That Quinn was having his child-his first child. That he'd obviously felt something for Quinn strong enough to make him steal his best friend's girlfriend.

She loved Santana being her best friend and always having her back, but she hated that Santana would go and sleep with a guy that Rachel had once been so into. It just didn't seem right for a best to do. Yet she felt like a hypocrite for being angry, because Santana and Puck had been a fling at one point in time and she'd stepped in and ruined that, making Puck give up his sex shark ways.

And she was just so sure that she was over Finn, yet she was just so annoyed that he'd slept with somebody who wasn't her. She was a little pissed that he was no longer constantly trying to get her back. It bugged her.

So, like she always did when she was confused, she sang.

_"I guess you really did it this time/Left yourself in your warpath/Lost your balance on a tight rope/Lost your mind trying to get it back/Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days/Always a bigger bed to crawl into/Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything/And everybody believed in you/It's alright, just wait and see/Your string of lights is still bright to me/ Oh, who you are is not where you've been/You're still an innocent/You're still an innocent/Did some things you can't speak of/But at night you live it all again/You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now/If only you would seen what you know now then," _She began to sing the Taylor Swift song, speaking not of somebody else who had done her wrong, but of herself and her mistakes.

_"Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days/When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you/Wasn't it beautiful, running wild till you fell asleep/Before the monsters caught up to you/It's alright, just wait and see/Your string of lights is still bright to me/Oh, who you are is not where you've been/You're still an innocent/It's okay, life is a tough crowd/32 and still growing up now/Who you are is not what you did/You're still an innocent," _Rachel sang out, her voice loud, strong, and even, just as it always was. And she was so into the song, she didn't notice the boy in the back of the room watching her.

_"Time turns flames to embers/You'll have new Septembers/Every one of us has messed up too/Lives change like the weather/I hope you remember/Today is never too late to be brand new/It's alright, just wait and see/Your string of lights is still bright to me/Oh, who you are is not where you've been/You're still an innocent," _Rachel belted out, the tears coming to her eyes as she realized how she might have just messed up everything with her and Puck.

_"It's okay and life is a tough crowd/32 and still growing up now/Who you are is not what you did/You're still an innocent/You're still an innocent/Lost your balance on a tight rope/ It's never too late to get it back," _She finished the song and that was when she noticed Puck standing in the back of the room.

"I'm not mad," He said, walking towards her slowly. "I'm just confused," He shrugged.

"I wouldn't blame you for being mad," She whispered, walking down the stairs of the stage and approaching him with a sad smile on her face. "I freaked out because Finn slept with Santana. It's not like he's my ex. He's just a guy who I used to have a crush on. I really have no right to be angry, and I honestly shouldn't care, because I'm with you and I love you and I want to be with you. I don't want to be with him, nor do I love him," She explained as she reached him, standing about a foot away from him. She lowered her head. "If you want to break up with me, I wouldn't blame you. I'd be sad, but I'd understand," She said softly, hating herself for being so stupid and foolish-for letting her emotions over flood her brains and allowing her drama queen instincts to kick in.

"Rachel, I love you," Puck said simply, reaching out and taking her hands in his own, pulling her closer to him. "I love you, alright? And I'm not going to break up with you just because you got a little upset that Santana slept with Finn. Okay, it was more than a little, but you're a drama queen and you've always been melodramatic. You wouldn't be the Rachel Berry I fell so madly in love with if you weren't, so I'm not going to fault you for your dramatics. I love you and I refuse to give you up that easily," He told her, tugging on her one more time to pull her into a hug.

Rachel sighed, letting herself enjoy the hug. She loved being in his arms. She always felt safe there. She felt strong when she was holding onto him. It was as if she were drawing her power from him, and that gave her strength. She could stand up for herself as long as he was holding her. She could be brave with him around. And she always knew exactly what she wanted when she was wrapped in his arms.

"I was more mad that she didn't tell me. And that she'd do that, I guess. She's my best friend and I used to like him. It just seemed wrong to me, I guess," She said softly as she wound her arms tightly around him. "But I don't care about him. I care about you," She whispered.

"I know," He whispered back to her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 21  
_A/N: I'm obsessed with Jake Puckerman's audition song for the first episode of season 4. God...he sounds like Puck, but a lil bit different. It's like they really ARE brothers..._**

"Hey, I got you something," Puck said, walking up towards Rachel the next morning at school. Rachel had gotten a ride from Santana that morning so that they could discuss everything that had happened the previous day, so Puck was just seeing his girlfriend for the first time since their moment in the auditorium.

Rachel frowned, her eyebrows forming an adorable V of confusion as she closed her locker and turned towards him, leaning against the cool metal, one arm higher than the rest of her, with her head set on her forearm. She looked incredibly sexy, especially with the tiny black satin shorts she was wearing with a white ruffle front tank top blouse and her black flats.

"What for?" She questioned, obviously wondering what event she could have forgotten that he'd remember.

"Just because," He grinned, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. She giggled at the contact as he leaned back and swung his backpack towards the front of him, searching through until he pulled out a long box, wrapped in black wrapping paper with gold stars covering it. Her eyes widened a little bit as he grinned sheepishly and handing it to her, holding up a finger for her to wait a second before opening it. Then he pulled out another box that was pretty much identical to the first. He handed that one to her as well and then swung his back pack onto his back, nodding for her to go ahead and open it.

She opened the second package first, tossing the wrapping paper at him playfully and gasping as she pulled out the simple silver chain with the letters P-U-C-K in the center with a single, tiny little diamond chip in each letter, each one in a different location. It was a gorgeous necklace, but there was just one small problem. She looked up at him, but he shook his head, gesturing for her to just open the next package. She sighed as she opened the next one, her enthusiasm fading a little bit, but her shock returning as she spotted another necklace, almost exactly like the first one, except for the letters in the middle. This one read NOAH, which was exactly what she'd wanted the first one to say.

"That one," Puck told her, gesturing towards the one she was now holding gingerly in her hands. "Is for you to wear every single day, so that people know that you're mine. The other one? That's for you to wear when you're pissed at me, because I'm not good at reading you or understanding girls. And besides that, just because you're pissed at me and take off the NOAH necklace, it doesn't mean you're available, so you should keep wearing the PUCK one, so guys know not to look at you," He told her seriously.

"You're so weird," She teased him, but she was placing the necklaces back in their boxes as she opened her locker. She set the PUCK one down and handed him the NOAH one, slamming her locker shut. "Now help me put the necklace on before I change my mind about which one to wear today," She told him with an eye roll, a teasing grin on her face.

"That," He told her seriously. "Is not funny," He said as she lifted her hair and he did the clasp for her.

"What the hell is happening right here? Rachel's getting jewelry from Puck? I want some," Santana whined as she approached her best friend. "This is so unfair!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rachel's my girlfriend. I don't have the money to go out and buy you both expensive jewelry. She happens to be worth all the saving and extra work. Speaking of which, I need to talk to you later about my job, okay?" Puck said, turning from Santana to look down at Rachel who bit her lip and nodded. "It's nothing bad, I promise, okay?" She nodded again, still looking upset. "Believe me, Berry, you're going to love what I have to tell you about it, okay?" He sighed. She nodded one more time, a smile beginning to form. It wasn't the best smile, full of happiness, but at least it wasn't her show smile. "I'll see you later, okay?" He said, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek one more time before he turned to leave.

"What the hell is that about? He's buying you jewelry and he needs to talk to you about his job?" Santana asked, her dark eyebrows raising towards her hairline as she and Rachel started towards their class in the opposite direction.

"He said it wasn't anything bad, Santana. I don't think he'd make such a big deal about it being good news if he was lying," Rachel shrugged.

"I actually thing that's the perfect reason for him to make such a big deal about it. Then you won't worry about what he has to say all day and bug him about it. Come on, Rach, you're smart. You know how those cougars react to him." Santana said. "And why else would he be buying you jewelry if not to apologize for something without actually saying the words? It's a good way to soften a girl up-buying her gifts and leading her to believe it's for no reason, when really it's to beg for forgiveness," Santana explained to her.

"Please don't flood my mind with all these horrid ideas, Santana," Rachel begged. "I know why you're doing it and I understand that it's because you care and don't want to see me get hurt, but you really can't do this to me. You know how I believe practically everything you say," Rachel sighed, shaking her head as they walked, arm in arm down the hallway.

"Listen, I guarantee that Puck would never actually cheat on you. I know for a fact that he loves you more than anybody he's ever been with before, so don't worry about him cheating. But, I can't promise you that somebody didn't try to make a move on him. And I know that he loves you enough that he'd feel guilty if even that happened. I don't know what it is about you, Rach, but you've stolen his balls and are affecting his bad ass-ness. But it's somehow making him even more attractive to the girls at this school. Because they want what they can't have. All teens do. Example A? Ever since you put that necklace on, the guys have been drooling more than normal," Santana teased her, bumping hips with her as they walked.

* * *

Rachel knew that Santana's words weren't supposed to cause her any stress or harm, but they had. Rachel couldn't get them out of her mind. Could it be possible that something had happened between Puck and one of the cougars? And had it been completely innocent on his part, or had he been just as guilty as the sick, disgusting old women who seemed to enjoy his presence so much?

She shook her head as she approached him at his locker before lunch. His locker was a disaster, a complete and total mess, and he was searching through it with his head buried deep inside. When she reached it, she stood by for a few seconds before he took his head out and grinned at her.

"Rachel!" He smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug. She hugged him back, but she knew he could feel the tension. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What did you have to talk to me about, Noah? Did you cheat on me with one of your employers or something? Did one of them hit on you? What did you need to tell me about your job?" She asked, blurting the question out. She hadn't wanted to just blurt it out-or make it sound so accusing, but she had done just that. She was just so upset, so worried-and so stressed out. She understood that Puck was a stud and experienced, and that every girl in their school wanted him-and she wasn't saying that because she was biased, but because it was true-but she'd really never thought about what could happen until the ideas had been planted into her head, by someone who would only tell her if they thought there was a reason to be worried.

"You think I...do you honestly believe that...Rachel, I would never cheat on you. I love you. I've told you that before, remember? I'm constantly telling you that I love you. I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. And I wouldn't risk what we have just for somebody else. The other guys that cheat are ones that are bored, and, baby, you are anything but boring. I was going to tell you that I'm looking for a new job, because I don't want to be in that situation like that anymore." Puck said, staring down at her with a hurt expression.

"Noah, I..."Rachel sighed, trying to clear her head.

"No...don't say anything right now. Just listen to me. I love you and I know that I haven't been the ideal boyfriend, but I've been there for you, haven't I? I love you, and I thought I proved that to you. I thought I earned your trust, but I guess not. And that really hurts because it means that every single time you told me you loved me, you lied. It's not possible for you to love me without trusting me," He said softly.

"I do trust you...it's just...you got me jewelry for no reason, so I just figured you were trying to make up for something, and then you said we needed to talk and those words never mean anything good and I panicked and started to worry and got all stressed out. And then I listened to Santana and got me even more worried. I'm so sorry, Noah. I do trust you, and I do love you. You've got to believe me. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. You're not that guy," Rachel said quickly, looking up at him with watery eyes.

"I just don't get why you'd even think that about me," He sighed, shaking his head. "But you're pretty torn up about this, and I can't be mad at you when you're sad, so bring it here," He sighed, opening his arms and wrapping her in a hug.

And, when she was in his arms, wrapped up nice and safe, she knew that she was foolish for ever doubting him. He was Noah Puckerman-the school's bad ass lady's man who could get any girl he wanted. He was a Grade A stud and known for having sex with cougars and teenage girls alike. He liked them old, young, short, tall-any way at all. BUt he was always sweet, kind, and a perfect gentleman. His image was not the person that he was. He was much better than that. THe real Noah Puckerman was not the scary bully that the school knew as Puck. The real boy behind the slushies and dumpsters was Noah, the boy who Rachel Berry was heads over heels in love with.


	22. Chapter 22

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 22**

"Do you think I talk too much?" Rachel wondered, wrapped up in Noah Puckerman's arms in her living room as they watched an episode of _Smash. _

"Nah," He shrugged. "I mean, you babble on about the dumbest shit that I don't really understand, but it's alright, because talking to you is the best part of my day, y'know?" He asked her.

"So I don't make you want to light yourself on fire anymore?" She teased, looking up at him with a playful grin on her face and a bright sparkle to her eyes.

"Of course not," He shook his head. "You put me under your spell, remember? It's not fair because you're some kind of enchantress, but I've fallen for you, because you tripped me," He said, reaching for the remote and turned the TV off.

"You are the cheesiest boy in the entire world. You're pretty much the cheesiest boyfriend that I've ever had, and I dated Finn Hudson," She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You know," He drawled. "My last name and your first name? They'd sound pretty damn good together," He said, not caring that he wasn't acting like a bad ass at all. With Rachel, the barriers came down and he was Noah.

"Seriously? Is that some sort of corny way or proposing to me while we're only sophomores? Because I _will _make Santana give you the talk again, and I know you don't want that," Rachel said in mock-seriousness.

"Rachel, I'm not going to propose to you. Not in such an un-bad ass sort of way, and not before I figure out what the hell I'm doing in my life. Because right now, all I know is that you're going to be a part of it," He said.

"As your wife?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "Or just as your girlfriend? Or in any way?" She wondered, her suspicion turning into a mild panic.

"I don't know...I just know that you're going to be there, alright? Now stop being so serious and loosen up," He said, a playful grin taking over his face as he started to tickle her sides, causing her to break out into a hysterical form of giggling, squirming as she tried to get out of his clutches. "Why so serious?" He asked in a goofy voice.

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel snapped, grabbing at his wrists and forcing herself on top of him, glaring down at him with a single knee resting on his chest. She knew that he'd let her get this advantage over him, but she didn't care. She still looked down at him triumphantly. "Tell me you love me," She smirked.

"You already know that, babe," Puck rolled his eyes, staring up at his happy girlfriend as she acted oblivious to the fact that he'd allowed her to win their impromtu, fake-ass wrestling match and beaming as proudly as if she'd gotten him into this position without his consent at all, rather than because of his soft sport for her.

"Prove it," Rachel whispered, bringing her face in close to his own with a devious expression taking over her beautiful features. "I want you to prove it to me. Scream it to the world-the whole entire world," She smirked, moving her face away from his, removing her hair from its ponytail and shaking it out.

Puck took this to his advantage, grabbing her wrists and flipping them over, switching their positions so that he had the advantage of being on top. He moved his face close to hers and whispered in a soft, low voice in her ear, "I love you," before moving away from her and sitting up straight, turning the TV back on.

"Why'd you whisper it to me?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. She'd been looking forward to having Puck profess his love for her in front of the entire school, proving for once and for all, that he did love Rachel and that she meant more to him than his reputation as a bad ass rebel without a cause.

"Because _you _are my whole world," He shrugged, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her. "Now shut up so we can watch the stupid show you like so much, before I change my mind about my opinion on you talking too much," He threatened, shaking his head at her with an amused smile on his face.

"That is not even a little bit funny," She said seriously.

"Why's it matter to you?"

"Because I know what people say-"

"Said,"

"What?"

"People _said _that about you. They don't anymore."

"Because of you,"

"It has nothing to-"

"They're afraid of you, Noah."

"They would say it whether they were afraid of me or not."

"Whatever."

"Berry, you've got to stop worrying about what other people think of you,"

"But they're-"

"They'll stop if you just stop caring."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Remember when I had that nasty curly hair, braces, and was all long limbs and no muscle?"

"People _tortured yo_u!" Rachel giggled.

"For about a week."

"How'd you get them to stop?"

"I got a mohawk."

"Seriously!"

"I stopped caring. And then, gradually, I made some changes," He shrugged.

"The mohawk?" She rolled her eyes.

"And I started to play football. Then I acted like I really didn't care anymore," He explained.

"So not caring means they stop?"

"They just want a reaction, babe. And besides, they only do it because they're jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah!"

"Of what?"

"That you're dating the Puckster!" He laughed before tackling her in another attack of tickles.

"Noah, stop it!" She shrieked.

"Say you love me!" He commanded.

"You already know that!" She giggled.

"Say it!" He ordered.

"I love you," She rolled her eyes as he stopped tickling her. She reached out and slapped him on the shoulder, grinning in satisfaction at his amused little ow that seemed a little questionable, as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to act as if it hurt or not. After all, the whole having a girlfriend and being sweet to her thing was new to him, and Rachel tried not to push for too much all at once. She'd rather just take it day by day and let everything happen gradually.


	23. Chapter 23

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 23**

Noah Puckerman was not whipped. He wasn't, not in any way shape or form. He wasn't that kind of guy. Not him, not in any lifetime. It would never happen. He just _couldn't _be whipped because that shit wasn't kosher. He was supposed to be the most bad ass MOFO to ever walk the halls of McKinley and he couldn't very well do that if he was whipped by some girl. It wasn't normal, it wasn't right, and it just wasn't cool. Noah Puckerman was not wimpy and he didn't do crazy, overly romantic shit for his girlfriend. He wasn't whipped, no matter what any girl tried to do for him.

Sure, Finn might still be heads over heels in love with Quinn and willing to do anything she asked of him, merely because of the baby that wasn't even his-Finn was even willing to pretend that the baby _was _his to please Quinn. And Artie was so hung up on Tina that he allowed her to boss him around, handing out orders like it wasn't anybody's business. And he fulfilled each and every one of her commands and wishes with a large smile on his face. Meanwhile, Mike Chang was doing everything in his power to win Brittany's affections once more, going as far as to hand over his balls to the blonde haired girl.

But Noah Puckerman? The residential bad-ass, Puck? The Puckasaurus? The Puckster? The king of the MILFs? The guy that had dumped so many kids into a dumpster that they'd named the one in the back of the school, right by the parking lot after him? The inventor of the slushies and the king of patriotic wedgies-especially to one particular Jacob Ben Israel? No, he wasn't whipped. No way, no how. It was not how he rolled. He'd worked hard to get his reputation (just glance up above at his achievements) and he refused to let anything ruin what he'd worked so hard for.

It was not in his nature to do whatever silly, mundane task that Rachel commanded him to do. He was not at her beck and call, after all. He was her boyfriend-her equal (and only because Rachel was too into being a modern woman who would not have her boyfriend act as her superior, choosing not to follow his orders to make him a sandwich whenever he asked for one.) He was not her servant, doing everything she asked for just in hopes of getting some sort of reward from her for doing as she wished. Nope, Noah Puckerman was _not _some sort of sad little puppy dog who would follow every order Rachel gave him without question.

If he did a stupid thing like that, then he would be no better than Artie Abrams, who ran around doing everything in his power to appease his girlfriend who had lied to him _before _the relationship had even begun, and actually apologizing to _her _for getting angry over her lies. If he was as whipped as every other guy allowed himself to be, he would be in the same boat Finn was in, allowing his girlfriend to give him the orders and insult him while he just lowered his head and mumbled apologies. He would be like Mike Chang, signing the deed to his balls over to Rachel without question.

And everybody knew that Noah Puckerman was the most bad-ass character in the entire school. Nobody could compete with his level of bad-boy-ness. He was _the _rebel without a cause. Fathers cringed when their daughters mentioned his name. He was better than the Fonz. He beat out Stephen Hyde from _That 70's Show _when it came to the dead-beat father of the year award. And he was an even bigger bad ass than that Logan Echols guy from _Veronica Mars. _

Long story made short? Puck was a bad-ass and he was more than loyal to that quality. He would admit it proudly whenever anybody asked him about his role in the glee club or at McKinley in general. HE was the most cliche-d bad boy in the history of the world, of course, with his golden-boy best friend, the leather jacket and the motorcycle (even if he usually drove his truck around) on top of the cougars. Add in the bullying and his constant yearning for the good girls of the school?

It was bad boy gold. He'd even been able to get the nun of the school-Quinn FaBray-to uopen up her legs and let him inside with his bad boy persona. And then he'd managed to get the beautiful, good girl of the school-because no matter how catholic Quinn was, Rachel had her beat on the good girl scale with those school-girl looks-as his girlfriend. It was cliche-ed and seemed like it should belong in an 80's movie, but it made him positive of his bad boy image.

"I need you to sing a duet with me to make Jesse jealous and throw vocal Adrenaline off of their game before we go to Regionals," Rachel said, walking into the choir room where he was sitting in the front row, plucking at his guitar casually. He glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow slightly with an amused half smile on his face. If she thought that she was going to waltz in here and demand that he do something, then she had anything thing-

"Please, Noah?" She asked, that flawless puppy-dog pout taking over her facial features as she lowered her head and peered at him from the bottom of her lashes, her lower lip sticking out with her hands clasped in front of her. She looked so sad, as if she were begging him to do this for her, because her entire existence and reason for living depended on it. But, still, he wasn't going to cave and do as she asked just because she looked cute. He was a bad ass. Hadn't they already covered that? "Please?"

"Alright, but I absolutely refuse to sing anything from a musical because-"He began, watching as her sad little expression changed quickly, morphing into a bright smile as she straightened up and hurried towards him wrapping her arms around him and hopping onto his lap. He barely had enough time to move his guitar before she was hugging him tightly, a large smile on her face with bright eyes. SOmetimes he really hated his girls acting abilities.

"Oh, I already have the perfect song for us picked out, Noah!" She explained happily. "I was thinking that you and I could sing a song from the new _Bring It On the Musical, _because it's all about competition and it's sure to have some sort of song merely dedicated to motivation, you know?" She asked.

"Yeah, alright-sure, Rachel. We can sing whatever you want to, okay?" He sighed, shaking his head as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him in a hug. He knew she was beaming at the easy victory as she buried her face in his neck, wrapped up in his arms. He shook his head once more in amusement.

But, just because he had agreed to doing whatever his girl wanted to without question, it didn't make him any less bad-ass. He was not less of a bad boy just because he agreed to sing a duet with his girl to throw off an opposing team, allowing her to select the song, even if it was from some stupid musical about cheerleading.

Nope, it didn't make him any less of a bad ass at all. He was not whipped in any way, shape, or form. He was not going to be thought of as less of a bad boy just because he would do anything to get his girl to smile-because that meant they got to share more time in the sack together. None of that made him less of a bad boy.

Because he could already tell that Rachel was stealing away every bit of street cred he had when it came to being a true bad boy, but, he really didn't care. As long as he had her, then it didn't matter how big of a bad ass he could be. Because that didn't matter to her. She loved him because of who Noah was, not Puck.

And, besides, the rest of the school? They still saw him as Puck. That much was made obvious the day before they performed their funk number in front of Vocal Adrenaline-Rachel's duet plan was tossed right away when it was realized that the star group couldn't master a funk number. Jesse and the rest of his soulless autotron teammates had attacked his girl.

And that shit wasn't kosher and it didn't fly well with Puck. So, he'd gone on a rampage at school, since Mr. SHuester wouldn't allow him to leave for fear of what he'd do to Jesse, putting Jacob Ben Israel up at the top of the flagpole by his tighty whiteys with a proud smile and tossing a slushy right into the faces of Azimio and Karofsky.

THen, afterwards, he'd gotten his revenge on Jesse, threatening him at the end to warn him to never go anywhere near Puck's girl ever again. Because that was exactly what Rachel was.

She was Puck's girl and nobody could mess with the Puckerman-dibs. Nobody could harm a girl that was on Noah Puckerman's arm. Nobody could try to steal that girl either.

So, in conclusion, it was okay for Puck to be a sweet, caring boyfriend when he was with just Rachel or just the gleeks, because he could allow himself to be Noah around them.

BUt, when it was in front of the rest of the school or his girl was hurt? That was when Puck came out, because at heart, he wasn't one or the other. He was a little bit of both. THe best of each personality.


	24. Chapter 24

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 24**

Puck really loved to make Rachel mad. It was just hilarious. There was something about the way she'd ball her hands up into little fists at her side and scrunch her face up, making her nose crinkle into a tiny little scrunched up ball with a harsh glare on her face that narrowed her dark eyes. Her mouth became a narrow scowl. And sometimes, when she was really angry, she'd even go as far as to stomp her foot, acting like _the _spoiled brat. And then, right after her frustrated groan and her foot stomp, she'd turn on her heel and storm out of the room, muttering a string of non-swear word-based insults under her breath that made Puck smile at the adorableness of her behavior. He couldn't help but allow his half grin to form across his face, laughing under his own breath in amusement.

Sometimes, before they'd started dating and he'd realized what could go wrong with making her angry at him-her reactions got a lot less cute when she started to threaten him with lack of sex, for some strange reason he couldn't understand-he'd even go as far as to pick a fight with her for no reason. He was always the best at getting Rachel all riled up, after all. Whenever Finn wanted her to get over something he'd stupidly done or Kurt or somebody else wanted to be forgiven, they'd go to Puck for help in pissing her off at him, rather than themselves. Because they didn't know _why _he found it enjoyable to piss her off, but they knew that he _did _find it enjoyable.

And he was just so good at it. All he had to do was give her that look that pretty much asked if she was stupid or something when she suggested something that was totally different from the status quo when it came to his life. Then she'd start to go on some rant about how he should grow up and start trying new things. And he'd turn to her when she'd pause and ask her if she was talking to him. And then it all began.

Or, he'd say something in response to one of her already angry and annoyed little comments that he and the rest of the group thought was simply hilarious, while he knew that all it would do was piss her off and make her huff and puff.

Yes, Puck knew all of her little pet peeves, and he didn't mind taking advantage of that knowledge.

That is, he didn't mind it back when they weren't dating.

Now that they were and she knew all of the ways to get him to apologize first-something he'd never had to do when they weren't in a relationship, because neither of them ever apologized, they just sort of made up-he tried to control his urges.

Sure, he'd push and instigate an angry, annoyed reaction from her in response to somebody else, so that he got to see the reaction without the side effects, but it just wasn't the same when the anger wasn't directed at him. After all, _his _Berry was supposed to feel her strongest emotions towards him, wasn't she? And if she was getting pissed at somebody else, he wasn't doing his job right-sort of like if she was quiet during sex (which she wasn't-ever. That bitch was _loud.)_

So, it had been a while since he'd last seen her so angry. But, right now, while they were at Regionals, right after they'd just performed and Vocal Adrenaline was about to get up on the stage, he was getting that reaction from her, all because of her anger at him. And it was not because of something he'd done on purpose. It was because of something he had done, trying to be nice and considerate to her, as she _was _his girlfriend and he cared about her. No, she was angry at him and he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her that mad before, especially because of him. And it scared him a little bit.

And, all he'd really done was offer to stay with Rachel while she remained at the competition in order to represent the group. Because, the rest of the group insisted on leaving with Quinn, who had no choice but to leave, because she was about to go into labor. With Puck's kid. And Puck was being sweet and nice. Despite his fear that Quinn would give the baby away without a second thought, not even giving Puck's opinion any consent in her decision, he was offering to stay with Rachel. He was going to miss out on witnessing his first child's birth-his little girl's birth-because he didn't want to leave Rachel all alone at the competition and nobody else was willing to stay with her. And Rachel was mad at him. She was literally angry with him for volunteering to stay.

She wasn't mad at Finn, who insisted on going because he wanted to be there for his little crush, despite his constant trials to get back together with Rachel. And she wasn't upset with Mercedes who declared that she and Quinn were best friends, ever since the blonde had moved into Mercedes' house because of the craziness of actually living with Puck when the two of them weren't dating. She was not pissed at Kurt, who said he couldn't not support his step-brother in this-and that didn't even make any sense! She didn't care that Artie and Tina wanted to support Quinn in this moment and she didn't even react when Mike and Matt said they would rather be anywhere than at a glee competition, since they were only in the club for Puck's sake.

No, instead she was flipping out on Puck-who had, due to Rachel's freak out and despite Quinn begging him to stay, gone to the hospital-and threatening to cut him off for the rest of their relationship. And telling him that their relationship didn't seem like it would be lasting much longer with his actions. None of it made sense. He wasn't refusing to stay because he didn't think he should be there for Quinn. He wanted to stay because he didn't know who he was supposed to pick. There wasn't exactly a book on what to do when your baby was being born and your girlfriend might be alone if you go to the hospital to watch it happen.

Which was probably why he had a stupid, momentary lapse of sanity while looking down at Quinn, just after Beth was born and allowing his hazel eyes to lock with her green ones, a small smile on his face to match the one slowly forming on her own face. And then he said a very stupid thing in return to her question about whether he actually ever loved her at all.

"Yeah, I did," He nodded. It was the honest answer. But what he added on after that? That part wasn't right. And that part just wasn't true. But he was sad about his likely-break-up with Rachel and touched by his daughter's birth. "Especially right now," He whispered to her.

And that was when her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped and he knew that he was screwed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Beautiful Nightmare  
A Glee Fan Fiction  
Chapter 25**

"Rachel, can we talk?"

"I already know, Noah," She rolled her eyes, slamming her locket shut, closing her eyes. She wasn't facing him, and he couldn't get a good judge on what her emotions or reactions to his arrival were at the moment. And that scared him more than anything.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I really didn't mean it. You know that I love-"

"I know," She sighed, turning around to face him but keeping her head held low, still not allowing him to see her face in order to try and figure out what feelings were running across her face or try and read her mind to figure out the thoughts dancing through her head.

"Will you just give me a chance to-"

"I'm not mad, Noah!" She snapped, looking up at him with a tired expression on her face. "I'm not angry or upset or whatever you want to say about it, alright? I'm hurt, okay? I'm merely hurt that you would say that to her, but I _understand," _She exclaimed.

"Rachel, I'm sorry! It's just-"

"I get it, okay? She was having your _baby. _She had your first daughter and your first kid. Dammit, Noah, I can't freaking compete with that, no matter what happens to us in the future. Quinn is always going to be the mother of your _first _kid. And Santana is always going to be your _first,"_ She replied.

"Rachel, you really don't under-"

"I do understand. I thought that I had something over them, no matter what they had claim over, because I thought that I was your first love," She whispered, looking back at the ground. "But, now I know that I wasn't even that," She shook her head.

"Please, I don't want to-"

"You don't want to do this? Well, you know what? We need to do this. We need to _talk _about this, because I need to know where we stand. I need to make sure I know if what you said was just because you remembered how you used to feel and she was having your kid or if you really meant it," She sighed.

"You know that I-"

"That you love me? Yeah, you know what? I thought I knew that and all, but I don't think so anymore. I mean, I think that you love me, there's no doubt about that. But I'm not so sure if you're actually still in love with me," She said, giving him a small smile.

"Are you-are you breaking up with me?" He asked, his voice lowering and softening.

"I don't know what I'm doing right now. But I do know that whatever I deluded myself into thinking we had is now something I'm not so sure about anymore," She frowned. "Listen, I need to think and you need to figure out what you feel," She shrugged before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

"I had to tell her, Puck," Quinn whispered that day during lunch. "I'm sorry, Puck, but she's my best friend and what you said-she deserved to know, alright? I just...what did you expect me to do? I was...I get that it was all caught up in a moment of, like, love or something like that, but she deserved to know, didn't she? You were going to tell her yourself anyways, weren't you? I don't-"

"She broke up with me, Quinn,"

"She-she actually broke up with you because of it? Oh, my god, Puck, I'm sorry, I didn't think she would be that upset. I told her that you were only saying it because of the baby and all that, and that it wouldn't have happened if she hadn't forced you to come to the hospital with me but-oh, shit, this is all my fault, isn't it? I tried to blame her and, oh, Puck, I'm so sorry," Quinn frowned, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. Especially not with you," Puck crossed his arms.

"Oh, um, alright, I guess. I mean, I understand that," She lowered her head. "But, just so you know, whatever you felt in the hospital? I felt it all too. We weren't able to help it, because no matter what was going to happen with Beth, we both loved her, because she was ours." She whispered, standing up and turning around, starting to walk away from the boy that she was starting to fall in love with all over again.

"What _did _happen with Beth?" Puck called out, right before she left the choir room.

"Rachel's mom," Quinn said softly, not looking back at him. "She came to the hospital and talked to me about adopting her, and, I said it was okay. I didn't think about how it would affect you or Rachel or anybody. I just...I said yes, because she was just so sad and I was so desperate and I wanted Beth to be with somebody who really wanted her. Don't hate me, Puck," She begged, flashing a sad smile over her shoulder before leaving him alone in the choir room.

"Alright you bastard, what the hell did you do to my best friend?" Santana asked, waltzing into the room and dropping down into a chair next to him.

"She broke up with me, Satan," Puck rolled his eyes. Santana gave him that terrifying look she always managed to flash to get whatever information she wanted out of anybody. "Alright, I told Quinn I loved her at the hospital. But I mean, Rachel said she understood that. I don't get why she broke up with me. Quinn was having my baby and I told her that I loved her, because of Beth." Puck groaned.

"She's torn up about this whole baby thing. Not just you telling Quinn that."

"What's that mean?" Puck asked. "I'm not a girl and I don't have a pocket version of how to understand them, alright? I don't even think they could make a pocket edition of that book." He groaned. "Is she upset about her mom adopting Beth, because I had nothing to do with that. I just found out about it right before Quinn left. And I can't change that. How am I supposed to make it up to her?" He asked.

"We're talking about Rachel Berry, here, aren't we?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not in the mood for any of these little games, Satan," Puck growled. "Why don't you just tell me what the hell you're trying to say so I can get Rachel back and end this year on a high note-because if I don't have her back before summer starts, I'm never getting her back. And I'll die without her. I will die without her, okay? I'm not being overly dramatic. I need her," Puck said.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Hell yeah, I do. She means the world to me," Puck said. "But clearly she doesn't think that about me. She doesn't believe that I love her. She doesn't know how much I need her. She doesn't get that my entire world is centered around her-the only girl that can make me act like a totally whipped pussy. And I don't know what I can do to prove it to her," He said, lowering his head in defeat. It sickened Santana to see him like this. He'd always been so strong.

"There's only one way, really. Rachel only understands things through music," Santana shrugged, giving him a sad smile before leaving.

* * *

"Rachel, please just listen to this song-no, don't talk. Listen," Puck said as he started to strum the notes on his guitar and then began to sing.

_"I'd love to know just what you're thinking/Every little river, runnin' through your mind/You give and you take, you come and you go/You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know/How much you care or how much you don't/Whatever you need, whatever you want/If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak/If you're gonna be somebody's mistake/If you're gonna be somebody's first time/Somebody's last time, baby be mine/If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends'/A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine/If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, be mine-yeah, oh be mine,"_ He started to sing.

Rachel stood up, shaking her head as she started to walk from the chorus room. Of course, Puck just stood up and followed her.

_"I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya/Is a minute with you is better than two without/Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cook/So, I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules/ I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got/So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop/If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak/If you're gonna be somebody's mistake/ If you're gonna be somebody's first time, somebody's last time, baby be mine/If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends/A little laughin' little lovin' never callin' again, that's just fine/If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak, be mine-oh, woah,"_ He sang on, walking down the halls beside her, singing.

Rachel shook her head as she stopped at her locker, leaning against it and facing him with an angry look on her face, arms crossed.

_"If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak or somebody's mistake/Somebody's first time or their last time/Baby be mine/If you're lookin' to be somebody's just friends, a little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again-that's just fine/If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak/Be mine-be mine/Oh I'll take my chances/If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak/If you're gonna be someone's mistake/Somebody's first time, somebody's last time-be mine, oh, be mine-be , baby, baby-be mine-all mine/If you're gonna break somebody's heart, yeah, might as well-might as well be mine," _He finished the song and looked up at her with a small half grin.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to realize that I love you-not Quinn, and that no matter what you want-whether it be to break my heart into a million pieces because we're no good together or whether you know we shouldn't be together and you want to be my mistake-whether you're looking for somebody to be just friends with while while fooling around-whether you want to be a first time or a last time or whatever-I want you to be mine, okay?" He said. "I want you to know that I love you and I need you and that without you, I'm nothing, alright? I need you to be with me, Rachel," He sighed.

"Alright,"

"Alright? That's all you're going to say? I don't even know what that means! Are we back together? Are we friends with benefits? Are you still not with me? Do you believe everything I just said? What the hell does alright mean? That doesn't tell me anything!" He snapped, only stopping when she leaned in and pressed her lips softly against his. "Alright, that one answers my question," He said, a goofy smile taking over his face as he swung his guitar to the side and wrapped an arm around his girl, starting to walk down the hall. "I love you, Rachel."

"We're not meant for one another. It's no good,"

"That's why we're just a nightmare-a beautiful nightmare that you never want to wake up from," He smiled down at her.


End file.
